The KID in Me
by Barbiegirl 22
Summary: Katherine is just your normal every day teen with a few exeptions, like she has to save Disneyland before it's to late. Contains some Kingdom Keepers & rated teen just in case. 1st fic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

The K. I. D. In Me

Barbie

Chapter 1: Katherine

I was walking down Main Street just as any other day. The stores were open in there beauty, the candy parlor was making its fresh batch of succulent candy. The smell flowing through your nose so that you could taste the delicacy of the of the chocolate that covered the fluffy white marshmallows toped with a thin layer of nuts that made a crunch when you ate it. Sleeping Beauty's Castle made the empty of people park look extraordinary and in the heart of Disneyland was the statue of a man and a mouse. The two founders of the park and all the joy of Disney wrapped up in one.

The massive Matterhorn Mountain with its snowy caps sending a sudden chill of curiosity down my bones it was one of the first rides and one of Disneyland's many icons. The cool morning breeze hit my face blowing my platinum blonde hair around it swirling around like seaweed caught in a current. I stood there taking Disney in like every other morning but what are you going to do, walk around the park like a mindless idiot and stand in line when the park doesn't even open for another hour? The ominous gray cloud stretched over the castle an the mountain covering it like a blanket.

I looked around to see the employees starting to file in thought their entrances and the park started to live. Had my hour gone by so fast, just standing, staring at the evil that I sensed in the happiest place on earth? The gates opened an I moved out of the way of the many people who wanted to get their picture in front of the statue. I knew something was wrong, the cloud just hovering over the castle and the mountain, this is where happiness was at its center but who knows what is going on today. Wait didn't the weatherman say we would be getting storms that came from the coast of Florida? That must just be the answer a storms a brewin'.

I walk on through Fantasyland going past Snow White's wishing well, dropping a few coins in even though it was all the money that was on me. I kept on walking on passing the Dumbo ride and continuing on to the Matterhorn ride. I stood in line listening to others peoples conversations, hearing them say that they knew everything about Disney even though they could probably only tell me the basics like that Disney opened in 1955 and that the Haunted Mansion turned forty on August eighth, 2009, while I could tell them everything.

You see I know everything it's my job. Technically sense I am only fourteen Disney couldn't give me a real job, so my job is to mix in and be the expert on Disneyland and make sure that all the employees are doing their job and be the best they can be. I've been working here for six months now.

You wonder why I'm not in school? Well that's simple by the time I was ten I had graduated from every Ivy league school in the U.S. and every school in California having varies of degrees and masters. I stayed at the orphanage for three years not going to school because no one would take me. The real reason was I outsmarted even their best teachers and the fact that I made all the other students fell like they were idiots because a seven year old knew more than they did in their senior year of Harvard. By that time I knew everything because school was so simple so I learned everything about Disney, scandals , mysteries, truths and smarts I had everything. I came here, actually forced here by my caretaker but I was gladly excepted. Everyone in the park now knows me and well they all call me kid or Kat because Katherine can be hard to remember so that's what I'm called by the seniors that work here the newbies are lucky if they ever get know me personally.

I got to the front of the line and was asked how many were in my party, and as always my lonely answer was one. The ride ended and I did my rounds asking where certain attractions were, and when the best time for Fantasmic was. The usual day of my job.

It was around noon so I walked down Main Street heading to my locker to get some lunch only to see a little girl and getting tripped by an older boy standing on the sidewalk with his friends. Knowing that it was the end of May, this boy must be celebrating his graduation. And the little girl fell on the ground spilling her ice-cream on the ground and scraping up her leg, the boys were laughing and that's when I walked over. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man with white hair watching my every move towards the girl. But hey it was probably just my imagination.

"Are you alright?" I ask the little girl.

"It hurts and now I don't have any ice cweam," she said in the way only a young child can say with tears coming to her eyes.

"Where's your mommy so I can get her for you," I asked gently watching the boys flee the scene of the crime.

"Inside the ice cweam store," was her simple response. I picked her up and took her to her mom and helping them into first-aid. I gave her a Disney gift card for the ice cream and told her I would be back in an hour to see them again and make sure everything was alright.

You see those boys were headed straight for Space Mountain which had a forty minute wait. You see being a undercover employee can be fun all I have to do to punish people like this when I have the chance, being all powerful is incredibly fun. I waited in the shadows of the exit and saw the boys getting in to the final stage of the boarding process and that's when I pounced. They got into their seats and I walked over.

"Excuse me boys but you have to get out of those seats right now," I said to the boys who tripped the girl.

"Why what did we do?" he asked like the big shoot he thought he was.

"You were caught on film injuring another guest at the park and for that you are being asked to get out of those seats nicely and if not done so in three seconds I will have to ban you from all rides this second."

"Look you dumb blonde, you don't work here I see no badge or anything that says you're the boss of me so just get out of here if you know what's right for you." I pulled my jacket aside and showed him what he called 'I'm the boss of you' badge.

"Look, I can either throw you out of the park now or we can work it all out and I wont have to call up your parents." The boys stepped out of the car and I escorted them in to the front of the park to the security area. I put them on a bench told them of their acts and took away their tickets and called up their chaperones and parents. They learned the hard way to not bully people. I went to go meet up with the little girl and her family to tell her that the boys had been punished and I gave her and the rest of her family an express fastpass, which contained a fastpass for every ride in the park. And out of the corner of my eye I saw the white hair man smiling at me, this time I was not imagining anything.

The man started strolling down Main Street. Watching me as if I was doing a test that was very important. I just ignored him, people look at me like any other person right now, what's so special about me that makes me a target to watch.

I go to the corn-dog cart and waited in line to get my o so healthy dinner. It was around six but since I haven't officially taken my break I could rest for for an hour or two. I grabbed dinner and headed towards my spot for Fantasmic it was right in front of the Pirates of the Caribbean, but in front of the water's edge. It was the best seat in the whole park for this show or it was if you aren't a V.I.P. the true best spot is on the dream sweets porch personally built for Walt and his V.I.P. I would only dream of what it could be like to watch the show from there.

It was starting to get dark now and the show was going to start momentarily everyone was wearing their glow sticks and getting prepared for the show. I watched as the show progressed seeing Peter Pan fly, the Princesses' dance, and the final sequence between Micky and the villains.

This was the first show of Fantasmic with the new and improved Maleficent Dragon, but something was defiantly not right Micky fell down. I had a feeling in the bac of my mind that Micky was doing what he was suppose to do but the dragon was fighting on it's own, but I believed that it was this guys first show so he might have gotten a few things wrong. The dragon blew her flames of fire at Micky trying to destroy him in a single blast. This guy needed help but what could I do, I'm all the way over here and have no way to help. That's when I heard a voice in the crowd cry, "Come on Micky fight! You can beat her, you have the power of Disney on your side!" I looked around the crowd looking for the one who had yelled out the encouraging words. The only thing I heard though was the person next to me say, "Why are you yelling so loud?" I had said the words, I had cried out trying to give a word from the side lines, this was how I could help.

"Well someone has to say something to Micky he needs all the help he can get," I replied and shouted on, "Lets go Micky, lets go!" the I clapped my hands twice. I started again hearing another voice, a child's voice join the chat, then another and another until I had the whole crowd chanting with me. Micky stood up and amazingly took the sword of truth and vanquished the dragon with out even trying that hard, it almost looked like the dragon had given up like it couldn't fight even if it tried. We all kept chanting helping the progress of the fight, and then I felt like I was being watched s I turned around an there out of the corner of my eye was the man with the white hair. The show ended with all the characters coming out on the steam boat and dancing while Micky did some fire works and some water tricks. I looked for the man but he was now where he had vanished into thin air. I walked out of the park with the fireworks exploding behind me, I knew that I was running late getting to the orphanage and I was not really welcomed home but that's why I'm here in a place that I care about.


	2. What!

**A.N.~ Thanks to all how have read my story so far. If you guys have any suggestions I'll be happy to take them, if you wish to see certain characters, rides, etc. so please read on. **

_Chapter 2:_

_What?!_

It was late as I walked into the orphanage's doors. The floor boards squeaked as I walked down the hallway and up the stairs. I could hear the quiet snores coming from behind the closed doors. My room was a the end of the hallway, and I liked it that way. As I entered my room I smelled the sweet sent of apple coming from my air freshener. I looked around my messy room seeing everything in its rightful place, I do know where everything is I swear.

I threw my backpack on the floor and stepped over the mounds of junk towards my window. The view was stunning, or at least it was to me. The cars speed down the streets at incredible speeds and the lights flowed into my window creating a collage of colors on my wall. It was just a regular street but to me it was amazing. I changed into my pj's and got an outfit out for tomorrow, it was my favorite Disney shirt and my old blue jeans with a pair of old converse tennis shoes. I put them on my chair and dove on to my bed and turned out my light in one action. My lids grew heavy and soon I was drifting into the realm of dreams.

* * *

I was in Disneyland, or at least I should be but my question was were was everyone. The fireworks were showing their fabulous display in the sky, but there were no people on Main Street U.S.A. it was empty until I saw him. I walked closer and sitting on a bench was a man, but not just any man it was the white haired man, the same one that had been watching me the whole day. I walked closer to him sizing him up. What did he want with me, I've got no money no fame, I'm just one really smart kid that's it though. He waved me over t where he was sitting and I sat down next to him wondering what I was doing here and why the park was this empty.

"Well hello there, you must be Katherine," the white haired man said."

"Um yeah my name is Katherine, but the real question is who are you?" I asked skeptically. Then suddenly a en fell out of his pocket and the point landed on me, making a mark on my hand.

"Opps sorry, well my name is Wayne. I'm senior imaginer at Walt Disney World I even meet Walt himself at one time and helped him build the whole dang park."

"Well it's nice to meet you Wayne," I said still wondering how he knew me.

"Katherine you're a smart girl so I'm just going to cut to the chase, I need you to find something for me," he said looking at me trying to evaluate my expression.

"I'm sorry but if you lost something maybe you should go check with the lost and found they are the ones who handle this sort of thing," I said still wondering what it is what he was looking for.

"Katherine, have you ever heard of the crown of balance?" he said looking into the sky as a firework exploded in the sky.

"No, I haven't."

"Well the crown of balance is something of a Disney legend. It was told that Walt had made a crown that tells the true holder of how to protect one of his accomplishments. There were three jewels set into this crown, one of green; warning the holder of evil, one of yellow; showing the holder that good had come, a a blue stone; showing the balance that both were not coming over one another." he said still looking into the sky.

"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Only one person can find the crown, it will only show it's true nature to one and only one. The one that Walt meant to find."

"O.K., let me get this strait. Walt Disney made a crown that shows when Disneyland is in trouble and I'm meant to find it," I asked with skepticism.

"You're pretty quick."

"I know but seriously I'm suppose to find a crown and protect Disneyland from all the horrors of evil?"

"Yes, and you saw the starting of the evil tonight. That dragon was working on it's own trying to hurt Mickey. Or at least it was working for her until you started cheering for Mickey."

"You mean I stopped Maleficent?"

"Well your belief started, by saying one chant you had the whole crowd cheering for Mickey."

"So I am kinda like a chosen one?"

"Well I think you're the one to find the crown because it states in the legend that one only true of heart but true of punishment can hold the crown because she must be balanced to hold the crown of such."

"So it has to be a girl and you think that I'm the one of balance?"

"Yes now tomorrow I think you should look for the crown, there's a riddle on how to find it, let e get it real quick," he said as he rummaged though the pockets on his jacket. "Here it is now this is what it says, 'To hold the power of balance you must look in the original kingdom, you may not find it in fantasy, you may not find it in the frontier, balance can remain only in the heart of who loves but will sacrifice all if you have to, she must be balanced to hold balance itself.'"

"Great? That's real specific," I said sarcastically.

"Well my times though here and it's almost morning, good luck Katherine and please hurry the overtakers wont wait for you to find the crown since you're the only one who can stop them."

"What who are the overtakers?" I almost yelled as Wayne walked away.

"Oh they are just every single villain in the park who are trying to take over all things Disney and rule all who enter here," he said nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"WHAT!!" I yelled at him. Now he puts the pressure on.

"Good bye and good luck, we'll be keeping in touch," he says as he vanishes into thin air.

I sat up in bed almost in shock and stared at my alarm clock. It was six in the morning and I should start to be getting ready for work. But I just sat there in bed. Did it really happen, or was it all just a dream? I looked down at my hand and saw the ink that marked my hand. It really did happen. I really was going to find this crown Disney depended on it.

A.N. cliff hanger! Will Kat find the crown? Will all of disney parish? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of The KID in Me. Oh and if you can find out where the crown is hidden I'll give you an imaginary cookie.

~Barbie =D


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Thanks for all the reviews. So please review I 'think of the happiest thoughts' when get them. So on with the story.**

Chapter 3:_The Crown of Balance _

I got up almost automatically and ran into the bathroom getting ready in a rush while thinking about what the heck had happened last night. I actually talked to a guy in my dreams last night, ok I can see that; I got the pen on my hand to prove it. I have to find this crown of balance thing or the evil Disney villains will come and destroy Disneyland, not really sure of but I have a hunch that I really have to find this crown. And last but not least I have to save Disneyland from the evil villains and I have no clue what I'm doing. The odds are stacked against me but lets think over that clue. I thought as I was finishing getting dressed and moving on to my hair. Ok so the original park must mean Disneyland, and it's not in frontier or fantasy so that must mean its not in Frontierland or Fantasyland, but the rest of the stuff just deals with the emotions of the holder of the crown. This was going to take a while.

I grabbed my backpack, my lunch, a few bucks, and a granola bar and some water, and walked towards the bus stop and waited fo my bus. I ate the granola bar and finished up my small breakfast as I got on it. I must be balanced to find this thing so lets just be my self and I'll find it. I arrived at the park an hour and a half before it opened. It would give me just enough time to give the park a quick look trough.

I smelled the succulent smell coming from the candy shop as I walked past it and on to Adventureland, I went straight into the Tiki Room knowing that if Walt had hidden the crown it would have to be somewhere where he has been. All the birds stared at me, I hadn't announced show time yet. You see most people think that the birds are really automated by a button but really it's by voice. I looked around the whole room seeing nothing of interest, I turned to Jose and said, " Hola me amigo, do you know were the crown of balance is?" Not expecting an answer I turned toward the exit and started to leave. "Well it's defiantly not in here senorita, but to find the crown of balance your on the right trail. And remember senorita it all started with a mouse, but hurry they are looking for you." said Jose with a Spanish accent. "Who's they?" I asked but the parrot said no more.

I walked out of the Tiki Room thinking about what Jose had said they were looking for me, and this feeling told me that 'they' were the overtakers. Then it hit me, I knew where the crown was! I always knew where it was. Balance can only remain in the heart, in other worlds the heart of the original kingdom, where it all started with a mouse, it's hidden in the statue of Walt and Mickey how could I be so dumb and not figure that one out? I ran to the statue with a good twenty minutes left before the flood of people. When I got there I just looked at the statue standing on the little area where you could sit in front of the statue. I ran around in circles looking for a door or something anything but found nothing. For a desperate last attempt in trying to get the crown I stared thinking it might be voice activated. I yelled at the statue " It all started with a mouse."

"How about please give me the crown of balance," I thought about it and then started just rattling of random Disney things, "Mortimer." "Turkey in the straw." "1955." "1928." "Disneyland." "Snow White." "Open says me, well at least that worked in Aladdin," yelling all the other but I said the end in was a sarcastic response. I sat down on the cement looking out Walt and Mickey, then I started humming the Mickey Mouse Club theme song. Then of all things I just started singing like I was in a trance, " Who's the leader of the club who's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Hey there, hi there, ho there, you as welcome as can be, M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E. Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse, for ever land hold our banner high. Come along and sing this song to join our jamboree, M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E."

Suddenly the statue started glowing and in Walt's hand there was a golden crown sparkling with three jewels in the form of the Disney icon Mickey Mouse. I was speechless but I was able to mutter, "Yay Mickey, Yay Mickey Mouse Club." and the crown floated into my hands. I figured out the riddle and only I could see the crown that was now in my hands as I placed it n my head.

In that one action I suddenly wasn't standing in front of a statue of Walt and Mickey now I was somewhere I had never been but always dreamed of being in, Walt's office. I turned around and suddenly there he was, Walt Disney himself in the flesh. I was astonished the crown was a portal to Walt himself.

"Oh my gosh," I stammered, "you're Walt Disney."

"Well, I sure hope I am or I've been calling myself the wrong name for a very long time," he stated. "Well, I'm glad you found the crown before the overtakers did, or else that would have been really bad. By the way what was the big clue that tipped you off?"

"Well I didn't see the obvious until I asked Jose where it was. I never knew he could talk back."

"Ah, Jose. You know that characters can only talk to people who are true Disney's?" he asked.

"No I didn't know that?" T hen he gave me a look like I was missing something very obvious. "What do you mean by a true Disney?"

"I mean only a relative of mine that truly has great faith in Disney and believes in Disney so much that the characters start coming alive."

"Woah, hold on back up. Are you trying to tell me that I'm related to you?" I said flabbergasted.

"Yes."

'Just by chance are you related to Wayne, because both of you have a tendency to give me big news like it was no big deal at all?"

"No but I have a feeling that Wayne was the one who sent you to find the crown."

"Yeah and then he told me about the evil villains that are trying to take over Disney just like you told me that I was your retaliative."

"Well I intrusted him with dealing with my Disney issues when I move on the the big castle in the sky."

"Oh well, in that case I have a feeling that there's more to this crown and family reunion then your showing."

"Smart, but can't see the obvious until it's told to your face. That's why the riddle was so challenging for you, exactly why I made it that way. You are going to be great at being the next head of Disney."

"What? I can't be the head of Disney until I'm sixteen, I think, but what about this crown what does it do?"

"Well it shows you what the the balance is in Disneyland or where ever you are that has to deal with Disney, but it has great power that only you can handle and find out so good luck with that and have fun handling the future of Disney, Katherine Isabelle Disney. You have good on your side kid, and well you also have my pal Mickey." he said as I started to be whipped back to the present.

"What? Isabelle? The future of Disney!? What do you mean by I have good on my side?!" I yelled now swirling into the present.

***

I stood of to the side of the statue and looked at my clock seeing that it was only eight o' one A.M. I thought about the crown on my head and thought it as a little to flashy and then suddenly it was a necklace with smaller stones. That was very convenient, I guess that the crowns power is linked to my thoughts. I started walking towards the castle hoping that maybe this thing had some good to it.

I looked over to the castle and standing in front was Aurora dressed in her pink dress. I blinked twice and she was still there and now prince Philip was joining here as they walked. I walked into Adventureland walking past the Indian Jones ride only to see Indy himself nod a hello at me. I was going crazy, I was seeing characters. I guess that this was the part that I was suppose to believe that I was the true relative of Disney and not just seeing things. But then again seeing characters could have it's advantages. I don't have a clue what the advantages it gives me but I hope can find out.

I did my rounds like usual and went home falling into the realm of dreams but I never expected to find what I did there.

**A.N. thank you for reading please review! If you have any suggestion please do tell me! Thanks!**

Barbie =D


	4. Chapter 4

**A. N. Thank you for all the reviews! I truly do appreciate them so I am taking a few request and adding some of my own personal Disney favorites and if you are really wondering if the tiki room is voice activated then the answer is no I just thought it would make a cool effect. So if you do catch any other slips or have any ride request/ character friends. I can add them in!! Oh and sorry I haven't updated I was busy over the weekend and I got sick Mon. so yes I am sorry. Thanks read on Barbie =D! **

4. _Isabelle_

I was standing there in front of the statue, in was nighttime in Disneyland. But tonight it was different, I was standing in Disneyland surrounded by its thousand of characters of inhabitants. I started to walk to Critter Country only to hear murmurs of, "The prophecy will come true", "She's the one?", "Wow, Disney has returned." I was scared, not only was I seeing Disney characters in a huge mass, but apparently they thought I was their savior, the new Disney come to save them. I hurried on to Adventureland and through New Orleans Square and then I saw them pirates. The Pirates from the ride Pirates of the Caribbean, all audio animatronics brought life by the magic called Disney. I heard them talking, they were saying something about finding a girl, a girl that wasn't a character, but brought here to stop them from taking over the park. That's when I ran, I looked to the ground and I ran. I knew I needed a vantage point and the highest spot besides Matterhorn was Splash Mountain. Besides if all the characters are alive then I defiantly don't want to become yeti kibble. So I ran head down towards Critter Country. That's when I ran into one of Disney's most famous pirates, Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Well hello there missy, now where would someone with the like of you be going into the land of big fuzzy rats?"

"Um... I just wanted to get a good view of the park they just added me into a ride and I want to see my new home," I said trying to think of a good reason why I would be running around the park like a mindless idiot.

"Oh well then-" He started but was interrupted by the call from a young boy yelling, "Get down girl!" I dropped on the ground in an instant with my hands over my head. The boy flew down and and whacked Jack over the head with the flat side of his blade and Jack fell on to the ground, and I got up. The boy was dressed in green from head to toe, his green hat with his red feather, his auburn hair sticking out in a messy order, while his brown eyes surveyed the damage done to Jack, while his brown shoes were floating a few feet above the ground. Peter Pan turned to me and asked, "Are you all right? That pirate didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine and he wasn't hurting me, he was just asking me why I was headed to Splash Mountain."

"Oh. Well, if you want some company I'll go with you."

"Sure." We walked off to the ride to fine the line empty, well I walked while Peter hovered a few feet off the ground. I was seeing characters every where I looked. Since I was in Critter Country I saw Pooh and Piglet strolling along with a scared look on their faces, maybe there were hefalumps around. There were only a few characters in line so we waited. I need to know what the heck is going on right now in the park. I turned to Peter and asked, "Why did you attack Jack?" hopefully if I was going to get information out of anyone Peter would talk and hopefully he wouldn't notice the crown of balance, or the necklace of balance and wouldn't treat me like I was special.

"Well the pirates have been attacking innocent characters and since I know how to fight I thought I would help," Peter stated like he was a big hero.

"So," I started, "What's with this crown of balance thing?" I asked.

"The crown of balance is said to be built by Walt Disney himself and it has special powers that only the chosen one can use."

"The chosen one?"

"Yes, Walt chose one girl to control the power of the crown to help us Disney characters from the Overtakers," Peter said as we neared the final boarding stage.

"Who are the Overtakers?" I asked.

"Are you new here? Cause the Overtakers are the people who are trying to kill all the good in the world and the only one who can stop them is that one girl and she still hasn't shown up yet."

"Yes I am new here I was just added into a ride earlier this morning, and don't worry she's probably here right now and doesn't want to blow her cover," I said hoping maybe he would understand what I was going through without knowing it was me. Seriously though, would you want someone to bow down before you like you were some god when really you are a person just like them?

We got on the ride and went though all the normal things like the laughin' place and why Briar Rabbit ran away. We started to go through the scene where the two vultures worn you about over head in their it's ok were not going to pick your flesh off your bones when you die way. Then as we started the incline I head them say behind me she is never going out make it off this ride, not with what's planed for her at the bottom. I started to worry Peter could fly out of here but the only way out for me was to figure out how to work this necklace. The climb to the top seemed shorter than usual but I had time to say to Peter "Fly away there's a trap at the bottom for you they wont want me fly!"

"What about you ?"

"I'll be fine just get out of here!"

We got to the top and Peter flew away. I looked down over the edge to see a whirlpool of water waiting for the log to go down the hill and drown me. I thought hard and strong holding on to my necklace, please get me out of here, please get me out of here, take me anywhere but here, take me to Indiana Jones, just not here! The log went down the hill and I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them I would be out of harms way and in the temple of doom. Why there? No true Disney villains, so in theory I'm safe. I still felt myself falling, please let me be ok when I open my eyes.

**A.N. haha yet another cliffie, I have to do it or what else would keep you reading? Sorry yet again that I didn't update sooner you've all read my lame but true excuses so until next chapter, and I promise next chapter will be longer I just can't think right now, *cough cough* thank you.**

~ Barbie =D


	5. Where?

Disclaimer: opps forgot to put one at the beginning of the story and every other chapter but yes I own nothing! Only Katherine, and anyone else I create SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STEALING MY CREATIONS!

_**Chapter 5:Where?**_

I fell hard on the stone floor, landing in a big heap. I lifted my head and spun around finding myself surrounded by long lost Indian treasures. It work it actually worked I had transported myself to The Temple of Doom! _Oh gosh,_ I thought to myself. _If I'm in the Temple of Doom I need to get out! This is one of your favorite rides where all the dangers are animatronics, not when it's real! And whatever I do I can't look into the eyes of the idol that would be the biggest mistake here no matter what he's is offering me! _I then heard the big booming voice, "Look into my eyes..." That's all I needed to hear so I ran, head down no lookie into idol eyes. That's when the ride spun into disaster. I looked up and heard the sound of a car the headlights flooded over my body.

"What do we have here?" a voice I recognized said.

"Salah?"

"Yes, now where is Indy," the fat man said.

"You tell me and we'll both know?" I said we drove the car until we saw Indy holding back a door with green smoke coming out of it!

"Ok which one of you invited the overtakers here?" Indiana Jones asked us as we stared at him. He then said, "Well get out of here I cant hold this door closed forever!" We put the car into drive as we entered the cavern. The car gave out and stopped in a steaming pile of junk.

"Guess were walking from here on out," I said as we got out of the car.

The piles of skeletons was high. How many dang skeletons were there in this place. I walked forward with Salah at my side, I heard a bone fall and roll to my feet. Suddenly a skeleton came out with a sword and grabbed Salah. I grabbed the only weapon there was which looked to be a femur. I held the bone up in the air like a club and the skeleton brought out a sword. Gosh lets hope I can fight this guy off. He brought the sword up and dropped Salah who scurried away. I shook my head at his cowardice and focused on my opponent. He came towards me and tried to jab me in the gut but my bone saved me there as the bone fought off the attack of the sword. I brought the bone around keeping the sword away from me, we battled or tried to he was a direct fighter he went for the kill no fancy attack. Suddenly he went for my neck and I stopped him but only a little to late, he made a gash on the top of my left shoulder.

"You jerk! You now that was really stupid you pile of bones! I have to use this arm for buckling my seatbelt on rides!" I raised my bone and swung for his head baseball style hitting his head clear off his shoulders and into the boiling lava river. The skeleton dropped his sword and started feeling around for his head. I picked up the weapon and brought it down hard on his body. I turned around to see Indy standing there clapping.

"Good job kid, not bad," he said.

"If you were standing there this whole time and didn't bring out your bull whip then you are an idiot," I said with anger in my voice.

"Nope, just for the home run." We walked on my sword at my hip when I finally asked "Indy who got in?"

"Hades."

"Hades? He isn't in any rides though."

"No but every villian is in Fantasmic, shows, rides, and plus we are so close to Disney theaters that they can come here if they want."

"They're coming all the way from Buena Vista to spread the evil here? Why would they do that when they could just strike Disney where the magic's made?" I asked because this wasn't making sense.

"They're coming here because this is the center of Disney. Everything that enters become part of the happiest place on Earth," he said as we walked over the bridge.

"So they're trying to destroy the happiness then the take over the world?" I asked.

"Well, with you and that necklace of yours than I don't think they have a chance."

"When did you notice?" I asked.

"I could just tell, no normal teenage Disney girl would fight a skeleton with sarcasm, they would probably run off with Salah."

"Thanks I guess." We crossed the bridge and as we rounded the corner a huge snake came out and hissed. I could sense Indy cowering with fear. So I stepped up to the snake looked him in the eyes and said, "Look I'm in no mood to fight a snake! If you want to pick a fight though I will be more than happy to cut your head off!" I yelled at the snake. It instantly backed away scared that I would kill it.

"I don't know what I should be more scared of the snake or you," Indy said.

"I'm going to ignore that because I'm not in the mood!" We walked on through the ride every so often we would hear a noise but kept on walking. We got closer to the exit and in our way was an army of skeleton warriors.

"Come on!" I said.

"What are you going to do now kid, ask them nicely to a tea party or do that thing you did with the snake?" he asked while he got out his bullwhip.

"Neither," I said as I got out my sword. I had that look in my eyes that said if you want to die get in my way. And out of the army came Hades.

"What? This is the girl Disney picks to protect his people? She can't even be thirteen yet," Hades said.

"FYI I'm fourteen, and I'm pretty sure that I can take you down any day," I said.

"Sure you can pipsqueak! You probably don't even know what kind of power you have just sitting around your neck," he said.

"You jerk! I might not but I can defiantly do this!" I said as I pointed my hands out and suddenly a bright flash of light came out of my hands and just like I thought Hades was tied up and all the skeletons were rearranged. I laughed at the sight it was funny because some of the skeletons had hands for feet and feet for hands while their heads stuck out in all positions. "So Hades, I think I know how to use this," I said lifting up my necklace, " So tell your little buddies I may be a small little kid but they better be afraid very afraid, so by Hades," I thought of him gone and in a poof he was gone. We walked through the skeletons and then Indy said, "Don't ever do that to me please."

"I'll try just help and don't go over to the evil side," I said. Then we heard a huge rumbling sound. We looked over our shoulders and saw a huge rock coming towards. "Ahhhh!" we screamed. We ran until we heard a sound that meant the rock was stopped. I looked up at Indy we were both panting and out of breath but I saw a good ally in him he could help me latter on in this adventure. I could feel morning was coming.

"Well Indy I've got to go," I said.

"Hold on kid what's your name?"

"Kid, my name's kid, K.I.D, Katherine Isabelle Disney," I said saying my name for the first time.

"Well see ya round Kid."

"See ya, Indy," I said. I walked out of the temple of doom and saw the sky getting lighter and thought of myself at the orphanage.

I sat up in my bed and realized that I had been asleep that entire time. I looked down at my left arm to see that it was still a little bloody from that sword. I walked to the bathroom and put some neasporne on my cut, luckily it was pretty shallow so I would be fine. I got ready for work as everyone else got ready for school. I grabbed my backpack while I walked out the door with the usual. The crown was still a necklace but it just seemed to fit that way. Last night was so real but I never left my bed. I must be more involved with Disney than I knew. I got off the bus and walked into the park hearing the familiar music of the Mickey Mouse Club March. I walked down Main Street to have a familiar man join me at my side.

"Hello Wayne," I said.

"Hello Katherine, or are you going by Kid now?"

"How do you know about last night?"

"I know my Disney, and are you really taking this seriously? You are suppose to be protecting Disney no going around showing who you are to the bad guys and telling them to come and get you."

"You don't think I'm taking this seriously? I just fought Hades last night and won! And I didn't tell him to come and get me I told him to be afraid, very afarid," I said.

"Still Kid you are a Disney and you'll soon have to take that place as head of WED incorporate," he said.

"Hey Wayne did you ever notice that that we Disney's always have initials that spell out words? Like me My name is Katherine Isabelle Disney and that spells Kid?

"Yes I have Kat, but focus you have to protect all this and your taking it all like a joke," Wayne said motioning to our surroundings.

"Wayne, I know what I have to do, but I don't know how being head of everything Disney is going to affect the company, seriously I'm not even aloud to legally work much less own a company. And Wayne this saving Disney you can't make me stop because I have a feeling that I'm part of Disney. When I close my eyes to sleep I'm here saving Disney putting the balance the way it should be and it just feels so right, so me. I know this is my purpose I'm the true daughter of Disney I know what I have to do," I said as I looked up at the castle.

"Alright then. And good job finding the crown, you'll save the day in no time and don't be surprised when characters start talking to you today and yes only you can see them."

"Thank Wayne," I said and he was gone.

**A.N. thank you for waiting for this chapter this one isn't a cliff hanger! =D well as always give me your faves they will be added. Also please review I really do like them they give me a reason to write. Thanks again!**

~Barbie =D


	6. Disney

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Katherine Disney and whoever else I create. Riddley Perason and Disney do ......for now. _

_**A.N. I got 20 reviews! So yay!! This chap is a very long one and I hope you all like it. Why I haven't updated? Make up homework from being sick and guess what? I got sick again! I'm soo- lucky aren't I ? Please review because I know that way more than 20 of you have read this!**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**~Barbie =D**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_Chapter 6: Disney_

This was my job now and I was going to have to take over Walt Disney Pictures, this is going to stink. I walked toward Fantasyland and got in line for Peter Pan's flight. The line was long and you know I got stuck behind a family that just doesn't want to have fun. There were a ton of little kids surrounding me, so I bent down to one of them who looked like she had been crying, "So what's your favorite ride?" I asked. The little girl looked at me and her mom smiled at me for being kind to the child.

"I liked Dumbo," she said.

"Really, did you fly all the way to the clouds or was Dumbo to scared to go that high?"

"Yeah he was scared he wouldn't let me go that high."

"That elephant really needs to get over his fear of heights," I said and then the line moved on. My next kid was a little girl dressed all in pink. "Hello there sweetie what's your name?" I asked. The little girl gripped on to her mom. "Her name is Alice," the mom responded.

"Well Alice, my name's Kat, you know like a kitty Kat. Meow." I said and the little girl giggled. The girl standing next to her seemed to be a little bit more talkative.

"My name's Joy and I'm four and half," she stated proudly.

"Well Joy, I'm Kat and I'm fourteen and one quarter," I retorted back.

"Wow. I went on the Matterhorn."

"Really? And the yeti didn't eat you?"

"The yeti's not real!"

"What? What do you mean the yeti's not real? He tried to grab me out of my sled earlier this week?" the little girl turned to he mom and said, "See I told you it was real!" and the line moved on. By now the mother of the group in front of me looked at me like I was so weirdo pervert.

I walked around the corner and there as a little boy who was filling his checks up with air and then letting it out through his lips making a "Phhhhhhhtttttttbbbbbb," and then laughing at the end. So I turned to the kid and mimicked his sound but made it longer. He let out a long laugh and so did his parents. Then he made another sound that sounded like a fart and I mimicked it but made a funny face while doing it. He laughed so hard and now parts of the line were watching and laughing with him. He did it again but really long this time. So I did it back only really long and popped my lips at the end. He laughed and laughed and so did most of the line. I turned to face the front of the line when I saw the mother giving me a glare that said you should be ashamed of yourself. I walked on and then I saw this kid with Micky ears on that resembled a bat.

"Um excuse me but there is a bat eating your head," I said to the little boy.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frighten look on his face.

"It's got a big face and tiny little wings," I said still looking at him weird.

"You mean my Micky ears?" he said like I was crazy.

"No there is a bat eating your head!"

"See look," he said taking off the hat and showing it to me, "it's just a hat."

"Oh My Gosh! It's eating your hand! Doesn't that hurt?"

"No seriously, it's just a hat."

"Seriously it's still eating your hand!"

"Whatever," he said and the line moved. By now I was almost at the front of the line. I got into my boat for one and was soon joined by a friend. I looked to my right and sitting next to me was Peter Pan.

"You're not a character are you?" he said.

"Yeah I'm not a character."

"And then I'm guessing that necklace is really not a necklace either."

"Right again," I said.

"So you defeated Hades last night?" he said nonchalantly.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Alone?"

"Well Indy was standing next to me but he didn't do anything."

"So you defeated Hades ruler of the underworld single handed?"

"Yes, it's not that big of a deal."

"So you're the chosen one?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes and you're going to help the chosen one," I said.

"You want me to help you?"

"Yes, I think you, Jack, Indy, and maybe some more help along the way but yes I want you on my team."

"Why?" he asked as we soared over Neverland.

"You can fly and your good at fighting."

"Sweet I get to help the chosen one defeat the overtakers!"

"Don't tell the world Pete, I'll see you tonight," and he flew off to take his place in the ride. I flew through the rest of the ride and exited with out a word.

I walked on to Adventureland and toward the Temple of Doom. I grabbed a single ridder pass and walked through the exit to the boarding stage of the ride. I got into my favorite seat; row 3 last seat on the right. The journey began and as we got on through the ride a familiar face jumped on to the jeep while we speed past the snake and it jerked back instead of forward when I got close to it.

"I would be afraid of you to if you threatened to cut off my head," Indy said.

"Hello to you to."

"So your starting a team, I'm on it right?"

"Yes you are and how did you find out?" I asked puzzled.

"Word gets around fast but only to those who its about."

"That's new. Well see you tonight," I said and Indy was now over my head on a whip saving us from a boulder. I got off the ride and went past Tarzan's Treehouse and on to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. The wait wasn't to bad but my attention was on the fact that tonight I had some serious butt to find and kick. I looked up at the dream suite and thought about how maybe if and when I was head at Disney I could spend any night I wanted there. The line moved on a soon I was at the front and I took my seat for one. I soon heard the voice of "Dead man tells no tale" and the familiar "Yo ho. Yo ho. A Pirates life for me." as I hummed the tune to myself a pirate sat down next to me.

"Well hello there missy. I hear that you might be wanting my help," Jack said to me.

"Yes I do Jack. I thought that maybe you want to help me stop the overtakers."

"What's in it for me?"

"The glory."

"No riches or rum."

"No but the ladies do like a guy who helped save the kingdom."

"Ladies."

"Yes, they'll be all over you."

"I'm in," he said and then he was gone. I continued on the ride and got off when the time came and walked over to Small World. You see Small world may annoy the heck out of any normal person, but me I'm not normal so it's my favorite ride. If you are sitting in the boat with me I can sing the song in almost every language, I'm working on the way Ariel sings it. I got into my boat after waiting in a fifteen minute line and took my seat. You see I wanted to see where every real character in the park was, especially the hidden ones. I watched the characters as I past them, some that are blended well into the scenery like Simba, Timon, and Pumba, while others, like Cinderella stood out. After I got off the boat I wondered around Toontown and Tomorrowland looking for characters that weren't Disney and ones that were hidden. It was starting to get late so I walked down Main Street U.S.A. and looked into the windows seeing them depict the love, adventure, and magic found in Disney. Simba and Nala in there love scene and Remmy and Linguini. I got on my bus with my newfound information and left for the orphanage.

As I walked in the door and up to my room and I got ready for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was drifting to a place far away from reality. I was drifting into Disneyland.

I was there in front of Walt and Micky standing in there as still as the statues they were. I needed my newly formed team and as I turned around they were standing there. This crown definitely had its advantages.

"Hello boys," I said.

"What? How did I get here?" asked Jack.

"The power of the crown," Indy said in a know it all voice.

"Yes, Indy's right. Now I chose each of you for having your different skills."

"Oh oh. What's mine?" Jack asked.

"You are great at escaping."

"What about me?" asked Peter.

"You have the ability to fly."

"And me?" Indy said with a devious grin.

"Your smarts," I answered. "Now are mission tonight is to stop any Overtakers we find and to stop their evil plan of taking over Disney. Are you ready men?!" I asked.

"Yes!" a chorus of shouts answered.

We started in Adventureland and were walking around the Jungle Cruise jungle looking for any hiding bad guys. As we trudged through the jungle I heard the first complaint of the evening. "I want some rum," Jack complained.

"I wouldn't mind some either," Indy replied.

"Guys come on! This is a sober mission! If I hear one more word about beer or rum I will personally come back there and make you wish you were never born!" I yelled.

"Eww, gross, beer," Peter said making a face at the taste the word left in his mouth.

"Brown noser," Jacked coughed under his breath.

"Good job Peter, you get a gold star," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" Peter asked with excited.

"No metaphorically, mate," Jack reasponded.

"One for Jack."

"Yes!" Jack said pulling his arm down like he had won a prize.

"Weren't you the one who just said it was metaphorical?" Indy asked Jack as we haked through the plants that had millions of animals in it.

"And one for Indy."

"Haha. Very funny," he commented.

"Two for Indy!" I said like a game show host.

"Your so lucky Indy," Peter said, "you have two stars!" he said as Jak nodded in agreement.

"They're not real!" Indy yelled at the two.

"That's just what they want you to think," Peter said as I laughed to myself under my breath. Indy huffed and puffed in the back as Peter flew over us, while I led and Jack followed behind me. We were in the bend of the river when suddenly Indy said "does anyone know when hippos are dangerous?"

"I do. They are dangerous when they wiggle their ears and bow bubbles," I said in the same way the tour guide for the Jungle Cruise says when you're on the ride.

"Then I would suggest we get out of here now!"

"What Indy? Scared of a few hippos? I thought you were afraid of snakes?" I said as a hippo opened it's large jaw showing its monstrous teeth only a few feet away from where we were standing.

"Ahhh!" we screamed and ran away. We walked a few more steps when I heard Jack behind me say "Indy's not the only one who's scared of snakes right now."

"Jack what are you talking about?" I asked turning around thinking of how crazy these two where. As I faced them Indy pointed with a shaking arm behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a big snake preparing to take a chomp out of my head. I looked to the ground and saw a baseball bat sized stick. I picked it up and twirled it in my hand having the thick side of the branch away from my hand. I pivoted on my foot and swung the branch at the snake hitting in away leaving it stunned on the ground. "Let's go. I don't want to hurt anything else," I said as I turned and marched forward branch still at hand. We walked on getting toward the savannah area of the ride. As we came upon the area I saw the animals all showing their beauty. I looked to see the lions guarding their dead zebra showing the circle of life in motion.

"Hey look at those lions protecting the sleeping zebra," Jack said.

"Jack they're not-" Indy started to say but I stopped him before he could finish. "Don't bother, Indy." We walked closer to the lions and I saw a familiar face. I walked up to the lions and went to reach my hand out to one impaticular.

"Katherine don't do that!" Peter said flying in from above.

"I agree with the flying menace, Kid. You do know that lions are the kings of the jungle," Jack said.

"Really kid, how are you going to save Disney with only one hand?" Indy said.

I reached out and scratched Simba behind the ear, while he relaxed his mussels, "Ooh, that feels goooood. Can you rub my belly next?" he said.

"Boys, let me introduce Simba, he's a good guy like us. And Jack, lions are the kings of the savannah, not the jungle. If you want to see the king of the jungle go look for Gorge or Tarzan," I said to the guys who's eyes were as big as plates.

"Simba want to help me stop the overtakers?" I asked the big lion.

"I'm in," was his reply. We continued on and saw the head hunters looking for a midnight snack. I tiptoed along with Simba at my side and Indy and Jack close behind with Peter flying overhead looking for any Overtakers ahead of us. Then standing in front of us with his spear raised was a head hunter. Without even having to ask Simba snarled at him and he ran away. We exited the trees and Jack asked, "Where to now?"

"Tom Sawyer's Island or now refereed to as Pirates cove," I answered.

"Finally, somewhere I know," Jack said. We walked over to where the rafts were and I drove it over. I saw smoke coming from the opposite side of the island so we walked in that direction, even Peter who now didn't want to fly in fear of giving up our small piece of defense that was surprise. As we came upon the place where we saw the smoke we heard a evil laugh. I looked through the bushes and I saw her, the evil queen from Snow White standing over a pot of green goo with a few apples in her hand.

"This should have that girl in a slumber of a hundred years after she takes one bite of this," she exclaimed as she dipped one of the apples in the pot. I stared at her trying to think of the best way to attack. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as Simba let out a small growl.

"Lass if I were you I wouldn't eat any apples for awhile," Jack said. We all turned to him and "shushed" him. The queen heard us and turned around at the sound and we stepped out of the bushes weapons raised.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A drunken pirate, a ride character, a lion, the forever young, and Disney herself. Just who I was looking for," she said mischievously. She flung open her hands and sent my team flying deep into the trees. "Sorry fools but this fight is sorceress verses the poor excuse that Walt chose to hold the crown," she cackled.

"Hey! No need to injure them if you want to kill me. And FYI I've graduate from Harvard when I was eight and kicked Hades butt last night!" She lifted her hands toward the sky and brought a bolt of lightning down a few feet away from where I was standing.

"Hey no fair! When do you control the weather?" I said while dodging another bolt.

"You are no match for me and my new powers child!" she said doing her evil villain laugh. Really what's the point in laughing evilly, to emphasize your evilliness? Because it doesn't it just makes you way more annoying than you already are.

"Oh so they're new!" I said dodging yet another bolt and then she did more of that obnoxious evil laugh thing. _Come on think Kat, you are the__ chosen__ one. Ok, if the crown is triggered by thoughts then all I have to do is just think of her imprisoned in her ride. _

"Ouch!" I screamed as a lightning bolt burned my left leg but didn't fry it. Dang it thinking distracted me, she is so going to pay for that. I thought of her imprisoned in her ride trapped behind the big window. Then she was gone, to the place where she belonged. The guys finally came out of the brush and ran to my side.

"Where is she?" Indy asked.

"Gone, I got her back in her ride," I said wincing at the pain in my leg as I sat on the ground holding it trying to hide the pain.

"What did she do to your leg," Peter asked being the first one to notice.

"Lightning bolt hit it," I said like it was no big deal.

"You mean those big shocky thingies that flash in the sky?" Jacked asked.

"Yes Jack the big shocky thingies are lightning," I retorted.

"Can you stand?" Simba asked.

"Only on my right leg."

"Here you can sit on my back and ride me," Simba said kindly.

"Fine," I said hopping over to his back and sitting on it regular style. I heard a mutter of 'I could carry her too you know' coming from what sounded like Peter. This was embarrassing, but if I walked I would just slow things down and this was better than pain. We walked the rest of the island looking for more sings of the overtakers but found none. I looked to the sky to see it was starting to get light out.

"Hey guys its going to be opening soon so I've got to go."

"See ya tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Same time same place," I said as I thought of the orphanage bed.

I woke up in my bed, this was going to take some getting used to. I flung my feet over the side of the bed and I looked at my left leg to see my burn healed and well. I walked to the bathroom and got ready for yet another day in Disneyland.

_**A.N. I hope you all liked this chapter and I will be updating as soon as I get the idea of what to write which will be soon. Now I now that there is a button that says review down there so click it and write what you thought about this chap. Tell me if it was horrible, if it was great, if you want to see a character or ride in the next chapter(only people from pixar likely to be in this story are characters from Toy Story 1&2 and Finding Nemo). So review I want to know what you think! And if you don't review it makes me wonder if this is even worth writing!**_

_**~Barbie =D**_

_**ps REVIEW!!!! **_


	7. Why Me?

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but Katherine Isabelle Disney ........ or so they tell me._

_A.N.__** 'Barbie I want to see the princesses' they all review. Well you know what fine here are your princesses! So ha! I can be girly, smart, sarcastic, and blonde! So be my guest, be part of Kid's world, your dream is a whish of getting a new chapter came true, so whistle while you read! (Sorry if I left out a few songs.) Also for whiteKnight15 you'll see. Sometimes seeing the hidden is seeing what's next. **_

_**Barbie =D**_

________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 7: Why Me?_

I got off my bus and went through the regular line of backpack check, and entrance line. I got into the park and went through the tunnel and on to Main Street. The people stood in front of the train getting their pictures taken and taking in their surroundings in the happiest place on earth. Characters lined the street giving autographs and pictures, some villains were even there. It sent a shiver down my spine, those kids so close to the villains, they have no idea what they are really like.

"Hello there Katherine," Someone said behind me making me jump at the sound of my name.

"Wayne. Don't do that!" I said.

"Someone's on edge today," he said.

"Yeah, I just got attacked by Snow White's evil stepmother last night. Do you think that I would be acting normal when I got burned by lightning?"

"The queen can't control the weather, are you sure it was her and not Maleficent?"

"Yeah, but I think she's been getting some lessons in her dark magic. Is there anything else you would like to tell me, you know help me out on this big old adventure?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to ask you if you preferred the court hearing to be in this week or next?"

"Why so soon? Maybe I'm not ready to handle a judge and a company if we win on top trying to get rid of the villains here at night. By the way how does that work anyways, I fall asleep and I'm here I wake up and I'm back at the orphanage?"

"I presume you've watched Cinderella, well a dream is a whish your heart makes when you fast asleep, so when you sleep you dream you become part of the billions of Disney dreams because Walt dreamed of you," he said.

"So your saying that while I sleep my soul comes to Disney while I physically sleep?"

"Yes, that's the simpler version of what I just said."

"Ok then, I'll believe that and if I really have to the second one but only because it's what Walt wanted and someone's got to put some a child thoughts into this park. This is the place where childhood is reborn and that needs some improvement," I said trying to see the bright side of being the new CEO of Disney.

"Glad your getting excited about being the new boss. By the way legally I might have to adopt you, but you can live in one of the many rooms that Disney has to offer inside the park. Well I'm off to Florida, see you real soon."

"Bye Wayne," I said while humming the ending to every Mickey Mouse Club episode. M-I-C, see you real soon, K-E-Y, why because we like you, M-O-U-S-E. And I walked off into the park as Wayne did one of his famous disappearing acts. How was this ever going to work, run Disney by day save it by night. I sound like Bruce Wayne as Batman. My life just got turned into one wacked out roller coaster.

I did my usual rounds of the park went on a few rides and ended up in front of the submarine lake. It was starting to get late I stared into its deep waters watching as the plants moved with the flow of the water. I stared deeper into the water not hearing anything but the sound of the waves. I felt someone push me from behind and I fell over the railing and into the water. Slowly my mind drifted to sleep.

My mind floated off as I floated, I had no idea how long I had been in here but why am I not drowning? I looked up to the sky and saw the stars and the moon, how long have I been in this water out cold. Am I dead? I looked to my legs seeing in fact that they were still legs and I was still in one piece. Suddenly I saw something big in the shadows move.

"Who's there?" I said, "Come out, I won't hurt you unless you're an overtaker, which in that case your dead meat," I continued as I swam in a circle. I can talk underwater and breathe how weird. I saw some seaweed move behind me. This is freaky and I have no backup. Anything could be in here. I saw something swim into a plant out of the corner of my eye. I swam over to it and parted the plant and said "Gottcha!" only to see a tiny little clown fish.

"Daddy!" he screamed.

"It's ok," I said to the little fish, "I wont hurt you, I promise."

"But, you're a human. You're going to take me away again."

"Don't worry I'm not going to take you anywhere unless you need help finding your way home," I said softly to the fish.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I thought you were going to hurt me."

"It's ok I understand, I'm Katherine, but you can call me kid," I said twisting my neclace around my finger.

"I'm Nemo."

"It's nice to meet you Nemo, can you tell me how to get out of here without killing me."

"No but I know someone that can."

"Then lead the way," I exclaimed. We swam towards the waterfall and in the water I saw a familiar girl. Her red hair cascading down her back and her ariel green tail sitting on a rock.

"Well hello there Nemo, who's this?" Ariel asked.

"I'm Kid, its nice to meet you?" I said.

"I've got to go my dad wants me home soon, bye kid, see you later Ariel," Nemo said as he swam back to his home.

"So what's up kid?" Ariel asked.

"I need to get out of the water easily," I said.

"Wow, look at that necklace."

"Um.. Yeah how do I get out of here?"

"Oh, her I'll take you to the end of the stream it lets out right next to Small World."

"Thanks, I really need to get back to my team," I said as we swam.

"You're the Disney aren't you."

"Yes, I'm Kid Disney."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you your majesty."

"Woah, hold up. I am not a princess or a queen or anything!"

"Of corse you are, why do you think it's a crown. You are the princess of Disney. Your are right up there with Micky and Minnie. Welcome to the princess club."

"I am not a princess! I don't do frilly, makeup, nothing."

"Well I'm a princess. It doesn't mean that you have to wear a crown but that you are pure of heart."

"Uh huh," I said giving her a look.

"Well it's true!"

"I know I just don't think I would look that good in a _pink_ dress," I said. Pink what a vile color, it reminds me of cough medicine. Gross.

"Ariel I need you to make sure that everything is ok in the waters no evil. And if there is you need to yell for me."

"I don't really see why..."

"Ariel, as princess of Disney I'm telling you to watch the waters and keep its characters out of harms way," I said, and I had to use my commanding title, ugh. This was going to be a long shot.

"Ok then I see know and really I get that honor?"

"Yes."

"Well here's where you get out."

"Thank you Ariel for everything," I said as I got out of the water. I watched as Ariel swam away. I turned around and behind me was Belle. She took one look at me and then walked up to me.

"You poor thing, come on I'll help you get dried off," she said. How could I say no to her hospitality especially since it is freezing out here. She took me into the princess fantasy fair. She set me down next to the fire and walked away. Soon I saw a parade of what looked like the three good fairies from Sleeping Beauty. Uh oh. This is not good I have this feeling that I'm going to look like a princess after this and defiantly a dress that would be hard to fight in.

"Your majesty," they said to me.

"You can call me Katherine, or Kat, even Kid if you want," I said.

"Well you poor thing being stuck in the ocean, but don't worry we'll make you look like the princess you are in no time." Before my eyes my clothes changed into a knee length dress, my long blond hair having a bit of a curl to it, my shoes turned into a pair of ballet flats that were so comfy and for the finishing touch my necklace became the crown it originally was. The final touch though was a enchanted sword that rested at my hip matching the dress perfectly. That's when the arguing began.

"Make it blue!" "Make it pink!" "Blue!" "Pink!" This went on for a good five minutes between Flora and Meryweather. Ok this is were I step in.

"Um.. Flora, Meryweather, how bout we do a blueish green color, I think that would look pretty and maybe the shoes can be black. Then they were that color.

"Thank you for making me look like a princess," I said as they left still grumbling about blue and pink. I walked to the front to see all the princesses awaiting me.

"Oh doesn't she look lovely," Snow White said.

"She does indeed," said Jasmine. That's when they came in.

"Excuse me ladies, but have any of you seen a girl about this tall with blonde hair blue eyes," Peter asked. And all the princess pointed my way.

"Kid!" he exclaimed as he flew over and hugged me. I went ridged. Why is Peter hugging me? "Guys I found her!" he said and my team came in.

"Well hello there lass maybe we can get together sometime," Jack said to Belle. In return he got a slap right upside the head.

"I am happily married you scum of a pirate," Belle said as she turned and walked away. The other princesses followed close behind.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I shoved the guys out the entrance.

"Jack if you ever do that again in my presence I will smack you twice as hard as the girl who smacked you first, got it?" he nodded.

"Well lookie who it is, the little princess kid," Indy said behind me. I turned and did a low spin and knocked him off his feet.

"Kid, yes. Princess, yes. In a dress, yes. Still able to beat the crud out of you, always," I said standing over the fallen man. I looked at Peter, Jack, and Simba. "If anyone wants to say anything else about my dress that isn't nice you'll be in the same place as Indy or worse. Got it?" I said in a stern voice to the guys. They rattled of comments to me while I still glared at them. We walked off but standing in front of us was a dark figure holding up a sword. The guys got out there weapons.

"Don't waste your time Mulan I can fry these villains to a crisp," said a tiny little red dragon.

"Mushu is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah that's my name I'll save you princess."

"I don't need saving, this is my team were out to destroy the overtakers."

"Oh your Kid," he said as he bowed to me.

"You don't need to bow or anything, I'm just a person no different then anyone else and I was wondering if maybe you and Mulan would like to be on my team to stop them," I said.

"I would be honored Kid," Mulan said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Good well I've got to go, Peter give her the lay down for me. Thanks bye." The sky glistened in it's hues of colors as morning began.

I woke up in my bed and gasped. I was wearing my jeans and t-shirt that I was wearing earlier. That has got to be the wackiest day ever. And I fell back into my bed seeing that it was still 5:50. I stared at the ceiling and looked at it's many bumps. These are strange days and getting stranger. I thought back to Ariel and how she can never leave the water because there was no reference to her on legs in the whole park. That is going to be something I change. I looked at the clock that read six so I got up and started yet another day.

_**A.N. Is everyone happy I got in the princesses kind of. So yeah sorry if your favorite wasn't mentioned. So write a review, I know that button is down there so click on it! Click it I say! Tell me what to improve on, who or what you want to see. Come on write a review! Pretty please. And thanks for reading!**_

_**~Barbie =D **_


	8. explananations

**Disclaimer: I own Katherine(aka Kat & KID) and my few creations! Pearson and Disney own the rest. Or at least that's what they want me to think......**

_**A.N. Ok where to start. Queen Ane, the reason Indy is a character is because at night everything IN Disneyland comes to life, characters and ride attractions (not all the stuffed animals in the gift shop), thus he is part of the team. Also I am glad some people have read Kingdom Keepers 1&2 great books got to love em. Also sorry I haven't updated, I had writers block and nothing seemed to fit which is why this chapter may seem a little rough. I found out that I do thrive on your suggestions and its what gives me the sudden idea of 'how shall I make this fit in to the story?' and then like magic I have a chapter. Now some of the stuff in this story are not true in reality and can only be true in Barbiegirl22's mind. So enjoy I hope you guys and gals love it! You all get gold stars for waiting for this chapter!**_

_**Barbie =D **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 8: Explanations**_

Those two weeks went by like there was no tomorrow. Last week Wayne started the adoption process and I was to be his new child next week after the court hearing which was today. It turns out that this had been planed for months and I just needed to be found. Many blood test were taken and they all pointed to one conclusion, I was the real deal. The pressure was on and soon I would have to face a judge to honor Walt's will. My bags were packed at the side of my bed the little hovel that I called my room would no longer be mine. I was called down stairs and I got up and left. I was wearing the nicest outfit I had which was a white blouse and a black skirt, fresh of the blue light special at K-mart. The stress was getting to me, what if this we didn't win the case, would I fail Walt and if I did win how would this change my life?

I walked out the door and got into the waiting sleek black car. Wayne was driving as I sat shoot gun. The high way sped by as we drove past the various buildings soon getting to the court house without a word. Wayne parked in the back and then we walked into the court house without a word.

The place was empty but we still had to wait for out appointment which was suppose to be at ten o'clock. We sat in the hard wood chairs in the hall way and then I finally said to Wayne, "What am I suppose to talk about in the court room?"

"Just say what you think needs to be said without lying, the truth is always the answer. But don't tell them about the overtakers, they might just think you are crazy."

"They probably think that we are already crazy for trying to make me head of Disney, seriously Wayne I'm only 14. What about child labor laws and do we even have a lawyer?" Wayne looked at me like I was missing something. He then pulled out a scrapbook that I hadn't seen in about a year and flipped through the pages until he got to my Harvard Law degree which was next to my Hastings degree of law. Well I did pass the BAR with some pretty high scores. I was my own lawyer and now I really have to keep my cool. I took a deep breath and exhaled, this was going to be a long day.

They walked in, dressed in the fancy suits and ties. The men all seemed to be older except one who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He glared at me and Wayne as he walked pass us with his group of men followed him like sheep. Even though he looked to be the youngest of the group, he was definitely the man in charge. Was that the head of Disney now the person I would have to fight to get the head of Disney? I always dreamed of meeting the man who made the magic behind Disney happen but he didn't look like that kind of man he just looked like someone who would yell at a kid for getting close to the candy store window and drooling at the treats made inside. I was scared but also reassured, if this was the man who I was fighting against then I could beat him in the way that Disney ought to be way, unless the judge saw fit that someone like him was to be running a place where everyone should be a child if just for a few hours.

"So that's him I'm guessing."

"Yes that is the current owner of Disney and he himself is a Disney but has no faith in it at all," Wayne said giving him a glare. There was something that Wayne wasn't telling me about him but I guess I was going to have to fight my own relative to win the crown, to bad I'm already wearing it.

My mind drifted back to Disneyland at dark when I could be myself with the characters that were my friends. It had been to long weeks and there had been no sing of overtaker activity. All the inhabitants of Disneyland thought I had finally concord them but I still had the feeling that they were lurking and plotting their revenge, and to top it off my crown was still had the green gem glowing to remind me what was happening.

Wayne shook me and I suddenly was snapped back into reality. We walked down the hallway and into the courtroom. We then walked to the front of the room and took our seats and were then promptly sworn in. The tie guys were then to do the same. We rose as the judge walked in. She was a little bet heavy and as soon a she called the court to order I could tell that she was loud. The court case was declared and all of the tie guys smirked as they saw this to be an easy win. I sat in my seat scared of what was going to happen.

"Now we all know why we are here so let's get to the point," the judge stated. "Sir, what prof do you have that this child is suppose to be the legal person to be the head of the Disney Company?"

"Well first we have Walt's will, he said that he always wanted his company to have a true Disney at the head of the company."

"We already know this Sir what proof do you have that this child is the one that Walt wanted and is she even a relative of his?"

"We have the blood test that say she has ties to Disney himself," he said as he got the papers out of his manila file. She looked them over and then declared, "She is in fact a Disney."

The men in the ties murmured.

"So what if she is a Disney. The fact is that she is to late, the company has already got a person to lead it," said one of the men.

"The reason she should be in charge of Disney is because it's what Walt wanted. See it's right here in his will," Wayne said while holding up a piece of paper and the started reading off of it. "I will hand a necklace down through the generations and whoever has the necklace from the previous owner shall be the one who controls Disney." I silently giggled at the meaning of that because with this necklace I almost did control Disney, I just had to figure out how to use the thing. I know it was originally a crown but I wear it as a necklace while I'm in the park and everyone just thinks it's a plain old thing from the gift shop. My powers with the crown were coming along but it was when I needed the power the most was when it worked and I could never figure out how to do it again. But fate just works like that doesn't it.

My mind was in another place and then I heard my name called and I walked up to the podium. "Katherine, where did you get that necklace?" one of the men asked me.

"Well it's weird how I got this. When I opened my locker for work to get my evaluation sheets and stuff it was sitting there in a packaging for me, it said it was a gift from one of my relatives so I started to wear it. I really like the Micky design don't you?" I said holding the necklace in my hand while it was still around my neck.

"Katherine," the judge said, "what do you mean by work. By the looks of it you are about twelve."

"Actually I'm fourteen and I work for Disney. They employed me six months ago to evaluate the employees in the park."

"And why did they do that? It's against child labor laws," she said.

"Well, they figured that sense I graduated from about 30 universities and that most adults ignore children when they're asking a question that they needed to see that everyone who works there should treat all the customers equally and they chose me as the child to evaluate the employees. Plus I kinda found a loophole to that whole child labor law, my care taker at the orphanage wanted me out of the house and I put all the money in the bank so in case I don't get adopted by the time I'm eighteen I will be able to live on my own without being a homeless person," I said to the court with a shy smile on my face. The jury, judge, and all the tie guys stared at me like I was the next Einstein. Too bad I wasn't, yes there actuallyy is a kid out there that is smarter than me, and boy is he a jerk!

"Katherine what would you do if you were head of Disney?" said one of the attorneys who was questioning me now.

"Oh that's easy, I would try to improve the parks to fulfill Walt's dream of the parks never being complete, I would try to make more of the tv shows not into making kids want to be older but inspire them to cherish their childhood, keep having Disney movies and maybe having more kindness in the parks like having that dream sweet contest again like in the year of a million dreams. Every day should be like that at Disney, you come there to see your dreams, to celebrate all things, and to be a child at heart and over the last few years I've seen that almost fade away from the parks," I said like I was giving the Miss America speech.

The trial continued on like this for some time when finally the judge said, "How do you know that she is a Disney, we all know about the blood tests but who is her parent that is a relative of Disney?"

"Her mother is the relative of Disney and she gave two videos to her new caretakers to show Katherine when the right time came one is for her to see and if and when she wanted to be head of Disney she made this tape for the court to see and she doesn't want Katherine to watch it, it's stated in her will and I think we all should respect her decision. They payed the first one which was for my eyes. My mother appeared on the screen telling me who she was and how she was probably going to die a few days after my birth due to her being to old to have a child or at least that's what the doctors told her. She continued on to say who I was and how I was to inherit this necklace that made me who I was now and that I didn't have to be a Disney if I didn't want to be. I was starting to cry, I had never seen my mother before, heard her voice, but she never told me her name or my fathers. The video soon ended and I was escorted out of the room so the others could see the other tape.

I sat down outside the court room and put my head in my hands and cried. I know it seemed like something a little kid would do but that's how I felt I just had seen my mom for the first time and she had blonde hair just like mine. I was soon called in and they did a court ruling that I was to be head of Disney in two weeks. I was amazed, we had won there must have been something on that tape that must have had a big effect on them. We walked out of the court and got into the car, I check the time to see that it was three o'clock. "Wayne can you drop me off at Disneyland?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

We got to the park and he dropped me off and I walked into the park. I got in and went to go get in line for Space Mountain the line was long but it was worth it. After the triller of that I went and got a corndog and took my seat for Fantastic. It got dark and soon the show started, when the dragon breathed fire I swear she was staring straight at me. I walked out of the park and got on bus and went to the orphanage to get some sleep. Once my head hit the pillow I slowly went into my world of Disney.

I was in my dress with my crown on my head. I turned around and there my team was standing in front of the statue. Peter had one of our newest additions to the team on his shoulder.

"Well hello there Tinkerbell," I said. The ring of bell returned my hello that I understood perfectly. Mulan and Mushu, Simba, Jack and Indy were all lined up waiting for my orders. I smiled as the stress of today vanished and I was now who I truly was meant to be. "Come on guys, lets get moving!" I said as we headed to Fantasyland. "Ok guys, the most recent attacks have been from the Pirates. My sources tell me that Davy Jones and Captain Hook have joined forces to attack the defenseless characters so I think that we should start in Fantasyland. You know how Hook is and we know that is where the most Disney characters are located so it could be an easy attack so same as always grab um and bag um," I said while we walked over the drawbridge. The team got their swords, whips, dust, and claws out prepared for anything. It didn't take us long to find our pirates. They were surrounding the many Dumbos and were threatening to kill them all if they didn't fork over his magic feather. "So Hook and Jones, I thought you would know by now that you don't need the feather to fly. All it takes is a bit of pixie dust," I said as Peter and Tink laughed.

"You foolish child, we don't want to fly we just need the stupid feather for our master," Hook said.

"Your master? Now why would someone just want a little black feather, when they are so evil?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Hook!" Jones said, "Why hello there Jack, trying to redeem yourself?"

"No I'm just here because I get to see her make people vanish," Jack said.

"Well, our men might just do that to you," Hook said as suddenly pirates came up but in the cars from the Astro Blasters ride. The laser beams shot by almost hitting us. Jack held up his sword trying to deflect one only to have his sword cut in half. I closed my eyes and calmed down to a state where I could think, I thought of the cars gone back to their ride, the pirates gone to their ride locked up in the jail cell until the park opened tomorrow, and Hook and Jones tied up in chains not able to move a muscle. I opened my eyes and every thing was the way I imagined, I love this crown.

We walked up to the pirates and I smirked at them. "So I already made them vanish, or do you have a second wave coming?" I asked. They stared at me stunned. "Peter, Jack, I'll give you a few seconds of what ever you want to say to the codfish and the squid before we're on our way." They did their remarks of the usual and then I poofed them back to their rides.

"Hey guys do you think you can finish up the rounds without me, I'm really tired and I have a big day tomorrow seeing that in two weeks this will all be mine," I said.

"Your kidding me right?" asked Indy.

"Nope, got it all settled in court today and I'm moving in with Wayne tomorrow."

"You mean the man with the strange white hair?" asked Mulan.

"Yes him."

"I think we can handle the rest of the rounds you go get some sleep," said Simba.

"Thanks guys," I said as I imagined my self asleep in my bed. And for once in two weeks I got a good nights sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**A.N. Ok, I know that wasn't the best chapter but it will be soon! I thrive on your suggestions so please review and tell me what chars, rides, etc. you want to see. Really I get my new chap ideas from you!! So review!!**_

_**Thanks for reading and review**_

_**Barbie =D**_


	9. He's a Liar but My Pants are on Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Katherine and my characters! Pearson and Disney own the rest... so they tell me.**

**A.N. MOST OF THE THINGS I WRITE ARE NOT TRUE THEY CAN ONLY HAPPEN IN MY MIND! Ok now that everyone gets that. I went to Disneyland the other day so my details are going to be better. And I also found that there were some villains in the park that I didn't know about and some that they have taken out of the shows. So yet again some of these things are only true in my mind, so don't judge me on that it's not true in real life. Seriously, you don't think I would know that. And yet again sorry for the cruddy last chap, this will make up for it. Also I have been punished for getting a bad grade in math by having fanfic taken away so in other words I'm sorry for the long wait, and don't worry i have not given up on this story. Now on with the story!**

**Barbie=D **

_Chapter 9: If He's the Liar, Then Why are my Pant's on Fire?_

My bed felt so nice. The warm blanket covering me and my head on my pillow. Everything was going great for all of three minutes when my mind drifted back to court. I remember hearing the words case closed but I knew that it took years for stuff like this to happen. I sat up and one word came out of my mouth, "Wayne." Dang it, how could I miss that, it takes months to get a kid adopted and now that they know who I really am it would probably take longer, and the ruling that one was so obvious. Wayne was lying and I wanted to know why.

I threw the blanket off me and went down stairs, it was three in the morning but no one ever tried to challenge me in anything because they knew I was a walking encyclopedia and they knew I could start talking in big words that didn't even make sense to most professors. I went to the kitchen looking on the fridge and bulletin board to look for a phone number of Wayne's. Finding nothing I search through the drawers and cupboards for a phone number. After that failure I went over to the house's computer that we orphans shared. I connected to the dial-up internet and waited for the homepage to load. I typed in Wayne/Disney and slowly the results came up one by one. The fist result came up as a Virtual Magic Kingdom high scorer, I clicked on the page only to find out that the site was closed. I searched the page and in the small letters I saw a title that said Set Up an Account, I clicked on it and then waited for the next page to load.

As soon as I typed in my full name, age, and my password Micky I was whisked to another page where there was a tiny me with a crown and a white haired man. _Wayne?_ I typed only to have an icon come up to say that I couldn't use that word. _W. A. Y. N. E?_ I wrote this time.

_Yes, Katherine. _A bubble said over his head.

_How long ago did you start the adoption process? When did this court hearing actually start? Am I going to live with you in Florida? Also why is my last name Disney if my mom was related to him? Start explaining! _I wrote.

_I started the process when I first realized who yo u were, which was about three months ago. The court for the true Disney started about six months ago, I just needed to find you and prove you were the one. And no you are going to live here in California with your own personal room in Disneyland. And your mother and one of her cousins fell in love and well they had you only to have her die after you were born. He never knew you were born but he past away when you were young in a freak accident._ The bubble above his head said. I looked at the screen in shock, was I really just a mistake that happened one night that was soon forgotten. I thought back to the young man in the court room he could have been in his late 30's mid 40's. I then typed, _That young guy in the court room today, he was my brother wasn't he?_

_Half brother but yes._ Wow, my life is just getting more complicated by the minute.

_So when am I going to get my own office and all that kind of stuff? And do I get to eat all the corndogs I want? Also how much money will I have now? I'm not going to blow it off on something but I would like to finally get an outfit that is actually expensive. Will I have to wear a suit to work now? What is it like to live at Disney? And what do you want me to do?_ I typed.

_You get your own office when you start working. And yes, you can eat all the Disneyland Corndogs you want. You will have lots of money now and you can probably by just about any outfit you want, no seven hundred dollar shoes though. Yes, you should probably wear a pant suit or something nice. Living at Disney is nice, you get to see the park from night to dawn and the rooms are really nice. And what do you mean what do you want me to do?_ He responded.

_I'm not stupid. Every one wants something at Disneyland and I have a feeling that your not just doing this for Walt._

_What I want at the parks is something that would actually make it a better place and plus they are in the Florida park and they are a big hit. And Walt did want them._

_What are they Mr. Cryptic, I'm starting to get sleepy._

_Well if your sleepy, then we can talk in the morning when I come to pick you up._

_No!! Tell me now the anxiety is killing me!!_

_There are these things call DHIs they are the newest in Disney technology. They stand for Disney Host Interactive. They are holograms that are in the park to help guide people around and tell them about certain facts about the park. They are basically like holographic ambassadors that people can use without paying. They will even go on the rides sometimes._

_Well they don't sound to bad, but why?_

_I think it will make more people come to the parks to them we put them in last year in Florida and over crowds have gone up 10%. _

_Fine it sounds good to me but are they good people and they will be nice to the characters and stuff because I don't want them to get hurt by the overtakers. Plus my team and I have got the overtakers under control. I'll see you tomorrow._

_See ya real soon Katherine._ Was his reply as I shut down the computer. I walked back up to my room and slowly fell asleep.

The buzzing of my alarmclock woke me up with a start. Today was one of the first days when I wasn't going to work but taking a day off. I did my morning routine and waited a few hours for Wayne. I grabbed my bags as I saw the car pull up to the side walk. Wayne walked up the steps and knocked on the door the caretaker came let him in gave him the final papers. I took one more look around my room to make sure that I hadn't left anything behind. I ran down the stairs and out the door jumping into the waiting car. Wayne drove off towards Disneyland. "So I get to have my own room at one of the Disneyland Hotels?" I asked.

"No you get to have your own room in Disneyland," Wayne responded as a smile spread across his face.

"Really I get to have my own room and its in Disneyland?"

"Yes. Now you can stay in a few locations, there is quite a few rooms on top of the Main Street Shops, I stay on top of the city hall one back in Florida and it's quite nice. You can probably stay in the Sleeping Beauty Dream Sweet or Walt's Dream Sweet when they aren't being rented out. And if I'm right you might be able to live in the Captain's quarters on the Mark Twain or the Columbia for some point of time. I would make up your mind though before we get there though and I would also suggest a back up location," he said as we stopped at a red light.

'I'll take Walt's Dream Sweet and then the room above the candy store," I said already knowing that tonight's corndog and Fantasmic is going to be on the Dream Sweets balcony, this is amazing.

We pulled up to the front of the Disneyland parking structure and were guided to the Chip and Dale level or more commonly known as the ground floor. After parking I went to the trunk and grabbed the two suitcases I had and was then lead to a golfcart. The ride was fun as I was lead behind the scenes of Disneyland. The golfcart stopped behind what I guessed to be the back entrance to the Dream Sweet. We were lead into the room by one of the cast members and we were both given a key to the room. As soon as the man left I dropped my suitcases and ran to the window. The view was just as I imagined it but even more stunning. I twirled around smiling at the beauty. Wayne was sitting in a chair while I ran from room to room finding that all the rooms were set as a theme to one of the lands of Disney. I chose the bedroom that seemed have the theme of Adventureland and I set my bags down and jumped onto one of the two twin beds. This was better than all the days that I had dreamed of coming in here. I looked up and saw a little train come in from the other rooms and circle out. As I stared at the ceiling of my room and heard the faint sounds of the Pirates of the Caribbean bellow me. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, this had to be the best day of my life.I was about to drift into my dreams when I heard a knock on the door. Wayne stuck his head in my room as I lifted my head to see his face. "Come on Katherine, I want to show you something," Wayne said.

I relentlessly climbed out of my bed and followed him down a hallway to a room as he pulled the door open I saw a big leather chair. I went and sat down in the big chair behind a large desk. I spun around in the chair as the room started to fascinate me. The artist board in the corner showed a drawing of a mouse, I looked up at the ceiling to see a model train going around the perimeter of the rooms, and drawings of the Disneyland covered the walls of the room. I felt at home here like this was where I belonged. I could feel Walt in the room with us as I became one with Disney.

"So how do you like your at home office?" Wayne said.

"It's amazing! This was meant for Walt though, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, but I bet you feel right at home here."

"Yeah," I said with a sigh.

"If you want you can go explore Disneyland, I'm going to stay here though."

"Ok, see you later Wayne," I said as I grabbed a bottle of water and ran out the door. This was a dream come true. All I had to worry about now was work, which I think meant I would have to be in meetings instead of being here. But the good thing about that is that I would be living here so it's kind of a win win situation. I walked through Adventureland and to the Indiana Jones ride. I asked and received a single rider pass and walked through the exit of the ride.

I got into the drivers seat of the ride and sat down while the rest of the people filed in. The ride started as usual as we went passed the idol to the turn of events. The car jerked to a stop and we heard a sound that the ride had stopped and that it was broken. The cast members came and got everyone off the ride starting with all the cars and getting to ours last. As they let the seat belts loose they all unbuckled except mine. I tried to get it off while they helped everyone off the ride. "Excuse me miss but do you need help with that?" one of the cast members said.

"It wont come off!" I said as the car suddenly came alive and the ride started working. The others ran away and I was left with the car spinning out of control. I grabbed the wheel in the two and ten position and drove it ahead. I drove past Indy and shouted, "Indy help the ride's out of control! I think everything is coming to life!" I spun around the corners barely making them. I saw the bridge and the snake coming up in a few turns and there was no doubt in me that if this car was real that the lava underneath that bridge was real to.

"Jeez Kid! I thought Salah was a bad driver!" Indy said as he climbed over the seats to get to the front. He got in the seat next to me. I never thought that I would be so happy to see Indy but I guess that there is a first time for everything.

"Can you get the seat belt off?" he screamed over the roar of the car. I reached down and tested it with one hand on the wheel. It popped off.

"Switch seats!" I yelled while we traded seats. We drove over the bridge while lava spurted up below us trying to cook us alive. We flew past the snake who just stared at us with a puzzled expression. The skeleton warriors were no match as we plowed over them. "Try the brakes!" I screamed.

"There are no brakes!" he yelled back. The skeletons tried to avoid us as we drove out of control. I looked ahead to see a huge rock coming our way.

"Indy! Abandon car!"

"What are you r crazy this thing is going at least 50 miles an hour!"

"The drop's coming up and the boulder will crush us with the car if we don't jump in five!"

"Ok on three! O-" he started. And the boulder came closer.

"Three! I said as I jumped out the other side of the car. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I slid down the side of the drop. I heard the crush of the car as I finished sliding down the slope.

"Indy are you ok?"

"I hope so!" he said as I rolled my eyes in response. I walked over to him and helped him up. "I need you to go get in final position so when they come around the corner it wont look like I ran over you."

"Fine by me, but just one question. Why didn't you get us out of here with the crown?!"

"I ummm, never thought about it, I just thought about getting out of there alive," I said sheepishly.

"Smooth," he said as he went and got in position. I heard foot steps coming toward me and a few cast members came to my aid. The air was soon filled with questions of if I was alright or not and then I saw Wayne come over. He kneeled down and hugged me asking me what happened. I leaned in and whispered, "The overtakers are getting more powerful." He looked at me with a grim expression and I nodded my head.

He lead me out of the ride with a grim face and walked me to the dream sweet. I explained everything to him. He was in awe for a second and then he mumbled something to himself. "I don't want you to leave the room tonight it's to risky," Wayne said.

"Can I at least go out on the deck to see Fantasmic?" I asked.

"No, Maleficent and every other villain will know where you are."

"Can I get a corndog for dinner?"

"Yes I'll get you one," he said as he left to go get me dinner. It was eight o'clock and Fantasmic didn't start for another hour and I was trapped inside my new home. I lied down on my bed and looked out my window, people were out laughing and getting to go on rides while I was stuck in here, trapped in my own dream land. I turned away from the window and clsed my eyes. What I really wanted right now was a friend. I heard the faint echo of Yo-ho Yo-ho a pirates life for me, from downstairs. If I was just going to sit here and do nothing I might as well go think up some ideas for the DHI's.

I did a web search on them in the office to find how each looked. I found them and brought them up on my computer and started designing their clothing. Each of them was based on a real person so I just had to look at each one to get an idea of what they wanted cause the outfits they had on at Walt Disney World were obnoxious. I gave each ne that represented a part of the park where they would be stationed. They all looked normal but they all had a touch of Disney. I heard a door open and shut after the person entered. "Katherine where are you?" Wayne yelled.

"In the office. You better have a corn dog with ketchup, mustard, and a coke," I said back. I heard the footsteps come down the hallway and turned into the office.

"Corn dog with the fixings and a diet coke," Wayne said while handing me my dinner.

"Thank you," I said as I took a bite and went back to working on the DHIs.

"So," he said as he dragged on the 'o', "whatcha working on?"

"The DHIs. I have nothing better to do right now so I decided to work on there clothing and there reactions and information."

"Well it's seems that someone has lost track of time, cause its about time for Fantasmic." I grabbed my dinner after squirting Mickey shaped ketchup and mustard down it with a few in my corn dog hand and pocket while I had the coke in the other. I pulled a chair up to the window. The usual happened in the show, but as the dragon appeared it looked like she was looking in the crowd for something or someone. I was scared the overtakers were not looking to destroy evil, they were now starting to stop the the complication in that plan one by one. I hope Indy is ok, because if I was the cause of his injury I would fell awful. This was not what I thought being a hero ment.

After Fantasmic I went to bed, staring at the ceiling for a while until I rolled over and fell asleep on my new bed. Before I knew it I was in the dream world of Disney.

I was in front of Walt my team surrounding me, I rushed over to Indy and braced my hands on his shoulders. I gave him I look from head to toe making sure that he wasn't hurt. "You ok? Anything hurt, broken bones, anything? Because if you are I will, well I don't know what I'll do but I will do something to the overtakers," I said worried.

"No, I'm fine. I just wasn't ready for a full on adventure without brakes," he said while smirking at little old worried me. Everyone stared at me as they finally got what me and Indy were talking about.

"So that broken ride wasn't a technical difficulty?" Peter asked with a grim face with Tink sitting on his shoulder.

"It was a technical dif, but it was the Overtakers and not the rides fault," my face was blank as the thought of their growing power scared us all. We all knew it was time to start to fight. We broke off in the usual groups, Mulan, Mushu, and Simba patrolling Tomorrowland, the northwest side of Fantasyland and Toon Town; Indy and Jack searching Adventureland, New Orleans Square, and Critter Contrey; while Tink, Peter, and I took the mid to east side of Fantasyland, Main Street, and Frontierland.

I looked down the street looking for any abnormalities on Main Street, and as always there was nothing. I walked over the drawbridge and into Fantasyland and looked for the alarm of the Overtakers. Dang! I just want to kick the sorry but of the idiot who messed with the rides systems. We walked past Dumbo and on the path that was the color of dirt surrounded by the small pond on one side and the rocky boulders of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ride. We walked on and we had still had seen nothing. I leaned on the rod-iron fence that separated the water from the land of the Great American Rivers where the mighty Columbia and the Mark Twain steam boat sailed. I tipped my head back to the stars and looked. If I was in any normal state of mind I wouldn't want to find some overtaker unless they were hurting a helpless character. As I looked up the tiny figure of Tinkerbell flew into my face, I smiled at her appearance in my glum mood. Tink flew around me while I let the dust lift me a few feet off the ground. I giggled as Peter flew over to me and gestured to the island as I followed him over. I sat down on the plank that was usually where the stage was for Fantasmic. Out of all the characters Peter had to be my favorite, and I thought of him as my best friend. Happiness always flowed from him and he wasn't bad when it came to a fight.

"Sooooo," Peter said dragging out the 'o', "what are we going to do now? I don't think we'll have any Overtaker trouble tonight."

"I don't know, maybe we can ride around on the carrousel horse," I said. As I finished this we heard a rumbling sound coming from below us. "Uh oh." we said in unison as cleared the way and ready are weapons.

A dragon rose out of the platform and looked straight at me. I grabbed the necklace and held on to it to make sure I had the power in me. A burst of fire came at me and I dove out of the way. A wall of fire blocked Peter off but I saw him fly off trying to find a way to attack. She blew the fire at me as it almost hit me only to burn a part of my jeans. "Hey! These are my favorite jeans and now you burned them!" I yelled as I dropped on to the ground I rolled in the dirt. When I stopped I looked to my side as I saw a piece of blue sticking out of a bush. It beckoned to me and I grabbed it pulling it free. As it came out I found the familiar sorcerer's hat covered in a star and moon pattern. I grabbed it and put it on hopping that for whatever reason it was there that it would help me. The purple and black dragon spewed fire at me trying to burn me alive. I was lying close to the water as the flames erupted at me and I flung my hands up and I wasn't burned at all. I looked up to see the steam fly. I had the sorcerer's power and I could take on the fire, this rocks. I smirked at the dragon and flung some water at the wall of flames with the fling of my hands. I raised and lowered my hands toward the water making a giant wave build and then I pointed them making the wave land right on her head drenching it from head to toe. It started to growl when it lurched forward snapping it's huge jaw at me. The forty feet of pure evil lurched forward trying to snap me in two. I raised my hands in the air and twirled my finger at the stars and they started to swirl over the head of the mighty dragon and then I rained the sparks down on her. She let out I scream of hurt. She then backed away as if to think of another form of attack only to vanish into a cloud of smoke. I sank to my knees in relief. Note to self: little villains great for a good butt kicking, big dragons and villains with magic powers harder to take down.

I stood up as Peter came over to me with Tink. There were many questions asked and both of them were confusing me with the chimes and words mixed as one. I could understand both when plainly spoken but not as one.

"I'm fine, really. But lookie I found Micky's sorcerer's hat!" I said pointing to my new hat.

"Ooooooo!" Peter said while looking at the hat with big eyes. I smiled at his face and we flew back to land. We met up with the others and we did the nightly report, I was really the only one who had a good story to tell. As I ended the story the sun was starting to rise and we all went our separate ways for the new day.

**A.N. Well sorry it took so long but this is the longest chap I've written for this story so I hoped you liked it. So please review tell me what you think. Ummm. Well that's about it so yet again , PARTS OF THIS IS ONLY REAL IN MY MIND! Now review and I'll update when I can, and the DHI's are coming the DHI's are coming....**

**Smiles**

**Barbie =D**


	10. Meetings, Stories, and Danger, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: Hey guys guess what I won the lottery and now I own Disney and the rights to the Kingdom Keepers. Haha. I wish! Well until that does happen I still don't own anything but my characters (Kat, Jacky, and the guys in suits). So yes, I don't own much.**

_Chapter 10: Meetings, Stories, and Danger, Oh My!_

My eyes popped open as I woke up. I brought back the sheets and saw my smoldered jeans. Dang it! These were my best, most comfy, and favorite jeans! Maleficent will pay for that. I drug myself out of my bed and into the Fantasyland styled bathroom. I did my morning routine and put on my new outfit that I found on my bed that consisted of white blouse with an embroider Mickey on the pocket and a pair of black slacks with a pair of black flats. I evaluated myself in the mirror and made sure I looked good for my first day as head of Disney Inc. I was now a head Imagineer, or at least I think I am. It seemed like all my dreams had come true and today was the big start. To bad this dream came with a catch, but the catch had it's upsides. I walked out of my room and looked to see Wayne taping his foot impatiently. I grabbed a water and a granola bar to go got a pen from the office and ran out to meet him at the back door.

We took a golf cart to the big green building on the outskirts of Disneyland. I entered and was guided to my office. I had my first meeting in half a hour so I sat in my office and watched the meeting room for across the hall. I shut my door but watched as the men and women file through the door until it looked like the room was full. I got on my phone and called the meeting room when someone answered I explained who I was. They put the phone on speaker and I told them I would show myself to them in time but not now. We talked about the DHI program as they said they already had a start on it they just needed to get the new Disney Interactive Hosts into the hologram system. They were still trying to decide on who to put into the system when I asked if they had thought of bringing out the people from Florida. They all seemed to think it was a great idea and they would try to get them here in the next week to do the required movements and voice analysis form them. I told them I would program the needed info into there "brains" and would take care of the rest. I also mentioned that if there was any way I could help in the parades and stuff I would be there. The rest of the meeting was a blur and it was soon over. I decided that I dislike meetings in the fact that they were almost as interesting as math. I walked out of my office after typing all the knowledge of Disney into the minds of the DHIs. And before you could count to ten I was on the first golf cart back to Disneyland.

The walk down Main Street was relaxing as I took the usual course thought Adventureland avoiding the Indy ride. I walked on and got in the line for pirates. The line was long but I was up for the wait. I looked above me to see the dream sweet. As I started to get to the front of the line I saw a little girl, about eight or nine, behind me start to hold on to her mom tighter. I looked to the mom and asked, "First time for her?"

"Yes and she's a little nervous, her brother was scaring her earlier." I bent down to the girls height and said, "Do you want to hear a secret?" She nodded her head. "Well all the pirates on the ride are robots and while the park is open they wont hurt anyone."

"Really they wont hurt anyone while the park is open?" she asked amazed.

"Yep," I said popping the p.

"Then what happens when the park closes?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, at night all the characters in the park come to life. The villains that want to take over the park and all its beauty are called the Overtakers. You see they want to rule the world beyond Disney and control everything and they will do anything to get it!"

"What about the characters? Are they going to be alright?" We were approaching the front of the line and so I looked to the mother. "If you wouldn't mind if your daughter would like to hear the rest of the story I wouldn't mind telling her after her first ride on The Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Oh please mommy please," she said while bouncing up and down.

"Will your parents mind if you tell it to her because I actually want to hear how it goes to," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my parents are not with me today, I like the true Disney rides and just the fantasy more than just the rides."

"Ok then."

"Is it a good story?" the girl asked.

"It is."

"Is Ariel and Tinker Bell in it?"

"They are."

"Yes, those are my favorite characters!"

"Well come on, time to board the boats." The ride went on as usual until Jack jumped into the boat. I turned to the side to look at him giving a look that said what the heck.

"So what are you going to tell the girl," he said while motioning behind us.

"Just our good adventures, like last night for example," I whispered.

"Going to tell them who you really are?"

"No, I'm just going to be Katherine while telling the story, and Kid is my character."

"Good luck," he said as he vanished into the ride. The ride was over in what seemed like a few minutes and before I even got out of the boat I had an eager girl on my heels.

"Before I start the story I would like to know your name," I said while walking over to a place to sit down.

"I'm Jacky, J-A-C-K-Y, my real name's Jacklyn but I like Jacky better," she stated proudly.

"Well, I'm Katherine, do you think it's ok if we sit down here," I said motioning to the stairs near the Rivers of America closest to the Haunted Mansion.

"Yes this is fine," the mother said with eager eyes wanting to hear my story just as much as Jacky.

"Well at night all the characters in the park come to life. The villains that want to take over the park and all its beauty are called the Overtakers. You see they want to rule the world beyond Disney and control everything and they will do anything to get it! Now you see Walt Disney knew that the Overtakers would come one day so he decided to protect Disneyland by giving it a protector, a girl with the gift of balance. She knew right from wrong and punished those who did wrong. Now this protector would be given a weapon of great power, the crown of balance. You see this crown had three gems, one of green to warn the holder of evil; one of yellow, to show her the good; and one of blue to show her the balance. Now the powers of this crown could only be gained by the girl if she had the crown. Then and only then would she be able to take her place and help the characters of Disney with the power of balance. Now the girl, she never knew of her legacy she thought she was just normal. When she found the crown and put it on she made it turn from a crown to a necklace with a simple thought. Now when she went to bed that night she was in Disneyland with all the characters surrounding her. She was informed shortly of what was going on when Peter Pan explained every thing after he knocked Jack Sparrow out, thinking he was trying to attack her. The next night she assemble a small team of Jack Sparrow, Indiana Jones, and Peter Pan. They headed out to search the park for Overtakers, only to be accompanied by a new ally, Simba. They crossed the Rivers of America and ventured on to Tom Sawyer's island to find the evil queen from Snow White. She was over a black caldron stirring a pot of green ooze. She was planing on poising the girl, thinking that with her gone Disney would fall to the Overtakers. When she saw the girl and her team she flung her arms open throwing her team into the woods, she cackled and tried to shoot the girl down with lightning. Now the girl thought hard and strong when the thought hit her like lightning, the only sad part was that it was lightning that hurt her left leg. Now she thought hard banishing the queen to her ride with just her thoughts and the power of the crown." I started rattling on how I fell into the waters to be rescued by Ariel asking her to watch the waters. How Mulan and Mushu joined my team. And how I was put in a lose cannon ride. A crowd had formed surrounding my story all eyes on me and all ears on my words. "As they flew onto the island and sat down to rest and a huge dragon came out of the ground and spewed a wall of fire between her and Peter. The dragon snapped at her with its large jaws and breathed more fire near her burning her right pant leg. The girl dropped into the dirt and rolled away from the dragon to see a piece of blue in a bush. When she pulled it out she saw it was Mickey's sorcerers hat. She put it on and as the dragon was about to char her with fire the girl flung her arms at the fire and a wall of water made it turn into mist. She then made the stars rain their ash on the dragon burning it. She was using the power of the sorcerer's hat to fight the power of the mighty dragon. It soon was done with the pain and vanished into a green light. And if I have it right, she is in the park right now looking out for any sign of the Overtakers," I said finishing up my story.

"Did that all really happen?" Jacky asked.

"Yes it did."

"What is the girl's name?"

"Her name is Kid. And well look at the time I've got to go all of you enjoy the rest of your day at Disneyland," I said as I got up and left the group. I heard my story buzz around Disneyland the rest of the day. I was now a new Disney hero.

It was later that day when I got the phone call, "Miss Disney, we need you to be Tinker Bell tonight for the firework show."

"Ok, I'm on my way," I said into the phone that Wayne had conveniently got me for 'work'. I walked over to the hair and makeup department. When I arrived I walked over to the man in a suit that was looking through the crowd, looking for me no doubt. I walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me but who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Miss Disney," he said taking a moment to look at me.

"Well, she might just be talking to you."

"You? But your just a kid!"

"Actually I am kid, Katherine Isabella Disney at your service." He looked me over and finally said, "Stacy here will help you find your costume and get you hair and makeup done, and she will instruct you with the zip line safety," he said gesturing to the young woman who was going to teach me to be Tinker Bell in a mater of hours.

I was then put into the Tinker Bell outfit with a harness built in for my false flying, and then taken to hair and makeup to get my wig and put on a bit of makeup. I was then taken to be instructed on the basics of zip lining and did a few practice runs on a small wire. Before I knew it the show was about to start. I jumped off the side of Matterhorn Mountain and was soon flying over Sleeping Beauty's Castel. I did the normal routine and waved my wand as fireworks shot off behind me. I did my bit and soon they put Dumbo out for the magic of motherly love and before I knew it I was flying of the side of the mountain again. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and as I came back again I saw that the line that was enabling me to fly was starting to break. I saw it starting to crumble so I thought about Peter and Tink as the power of the crown, which was no a very small hair clips, did there magic and Peter appeared with Tink. I had never tried to communicate thorough the mind but I guess it was now or never. _"Peter, Tink, can you hear me?" I thought._

"Yes," they chimed and spoke.

"_The line is breaking. Tink, pixie me up and Peter just hold me while flying over the castel until I can fly on my own." _Tink started flying around me while Peter held on to me just as the zip line fell to the ground. I was soon flying on my own twirling as the finale went off for the fireworks. I flew back to end point where some old faces smiled at me while others stared in shock. I went back to the dressing room and changed into my other clothes. Thankfully this morning I changed before I did anything in the park. I walked through Disneyland and suddenly I felt a tug at my shirt. I looked down to see the familiar face of Jacky. I bent down to her level and she whispered to me, "Katherine, are you Kid?"

"If I tell you you cant tell anyone else, ok?"

"Ok."

"Yes, I am kid. Kid stands for Katherine Isabella Disney." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Jacky, where do you live?"

"I live in Anaheim, near Angle Stadium."

"Well here," I said while taking out piece of paper from my pack and writing my phone number on it, "if you want we can be friends, I need a good one like you." She smiled and nodded at me then turned around and ran back to her mother.I walked back to my room and turned in for the night.

That night we did the rounds nothing happened, I guess the Overtakers are trying to kill me in the day now and plotting at night. I thought about how that was the second time my life was in danger and if it wasn't for my friends I would be six feet under. It killed me to think that I could be endangering anyone who was in a five foot radius of me.

A week came and went the DHIs were being installed next Saturday for the big DHI launch. This all went through my mind as I sat down in the hour long line for Space Mountain_. _It was a chilly day as I snaked on a granola bar while looking at the dark cloudy sky. I looked around to see everyone else in there electronic worlds only a few were talking and some were texting people that were standing only a foot away from them. I had been practicing my powers, well the crown's powers over the last week and now I could manipulate almost anything inside Disneyland. I thought of a way to spice up this line and then it hit me. I looked toward the center of the line where the big gap was. I focused on the spot and thought of Disneyland's brightest parades. Any lights that were in the proximity of the Space Mountain line dimmed. And in the Center a glow began and the speakers said the familiar lines, "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls Disneyland Proudly presents our spectacular festival magic of might time magic and imagination in thousand of sparkling lights and electro synthetic musical sounds. The Main Street Electrical Parade!" the speaker said just loud enough for the people in line to hear. Everyone's attention was now in the center of the line as they came out of the world of electronics and into the world of Disney. The adults started clapping to the beat and the kids soon followed their lead. A hologram of the Blue Fairy came into view as she waved to the crowd and twirled just as she had in my thoughts. She was soon followed by Goofy driving the Casey Jr. Train and so on. The crowed was immersed in the show and it made the time fly bye in the waiting line. I decided to have this run every half and hour to keep the line entertained on the outside. This hologram programing does have its good sides. . After about twenty minutes of not seeing the light of day, I was on the ride, getting launched into the swirling red vortex that shot us into space. The ride did it's usual twist and turns through space and soon I was off and out of Tommorowland. The countdown for the new holograms has begun.

**AN: So- what did you think of this chapter? Please do tell I love to hear what you thought. I know, I know I said that the kk would be in this chap but they are probably going** **to be in the next one. And to all of you who are fairly new to **reading **this, I thank you for reading now. As always tell me what you want to see in the story rides, chars, etc. and if you have any ideas for new characters I will be happy to consider them. Also updates are going to be harder because I made the school Basketball team! And Happy TurkyDay/ Thanksgiving!**

**Barbie =D**


	11. Holograms Gone Wild

**Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, zero, zilch, nothing, no no ownie, but I do own Katherine, Jacky, anyone else I decide to create from here on out! So don't steal my stuff unless you ask!!**

_Chapter 11: Holograms Gone Wild_

The kids from Florida came to do the filming of them for the DHIs I watched from the shadows as they looked around. One of them saw me, his eyes observed me while the others chatted about what it would be like to go to Disneyland. He seemed to know more about what was in store for them, it was like he knew that they were not being promoted, it was like he knew he was going into a war in a new place, defending something that mattered but not enough for him to worry. I was told that his name was Finn, he was the so called leader of the bunch. What really intrigued me though was what did Wayne want them at Disney for? I knew that they would soon become part of the park just like I have, but why would he want them there now, when the Overtakers are here? They were going to be at the ceremony that welcomed them into the park, but after that they were going home, back to Orlando, Florida, a place where I had never been. I thought about him as he turned his head back to the conversation and I walked to the hologram room. I was helping design the DHIs and how they were to act at Disney. They had recorded there voices and all I had to do was program the knowledge into them. I had previously designed the less embarrassing outfits that the art department had made look stunning. We worked all week on these new additions and by the time we imagineers were finished they looked stunning and were ready to be welcomed into Disneyland.

The ceremony started in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castel, it was sunny until it began. The crowd that surrounded me made me happy to think that all this hard work that went into these new host might actually be worth it. Most of the people who had worked on the project were sitting up on the stage, I was in the watching crowd. I didn't want attention drawn to me. I want to be the person who admires their work but not get the credit, and it would be odd to have the 14 year old girl who now owns Disney up there for the first time in front of all these people and the press. Ths was the reason I really remained hidden, I didn't want to go public like Wayne and many others wanted, I didn't want to become the new object of the press, stalked every waking moment by reporters. I turned my attention to Mike Jones, he was one of the lead imagineers for this project besides me so I was letting him do the talking. He told the excited crowd about the new additions to the park and how they worked but he could not explain it well enough. "Well I wish I could explain these better than I have, but I can't do that and none of us on this stage can, but someone out in the crowd can. Now Katherine, if your out there why don't you give the people the full story on the Disney Hosts Interactive," he waited a few minutes as I stood there looking at him with an expression of hate on my face. "Come on Katherine, take the credit you deserve and come up on stage," I stood there hands crossed my chest giving him the evil eye. "Now people, I can't make her come up here apparently so I'm just going to ask you to help me cheer her up here, Kid, Kid," he and the crowd chanted my nickname.

"Fine, I'll get up there!" I yelled as the people around me turned to look at me and moved so I could get up on the stage. As I got up on the stage, the awe struck faces were everywhere. I walked up to Mike and said, "Why are you making me do this?"

"First no one can explain the DHIs like you and second Wayne said it was for your own benefit. You knew that we were going to tell the public sometime about you well that time is now and your fans are waiting." I turned and headed for the microphone readying myself for the crowd.

"Umm, I didn't really plan on coming up here today so I don't have a speech or anything planed so this might be a little rough. My name is Katherine Isabella Disney, I'm the new head of Disney, I'm known as kid or Kat and now that you know something about me let's move on to the reason we are all here today the DHIs. Our Disney Interactive Hosts program started at Walt Disney World and has now come to Disneyland. We are using the same people that are at Florida except they are programed with info for Disneyland. Now let me introduce our DHIs, and DHIs please raise your hand when called. Finn, Willa, Maybeck, Charlene, and Philby," they all raised their holographic hands and waved as they were called. "These hosts will be able to guide you around the park and tell you lots of fun facts about the park in general. These DHIs will be able to guide you almost everyday the park is open. Well that's about it on the DHIs," right as I finished those words hands of what looked to be reporters flew up in the air. I answered the relentless questions that they had for me, some wanting to know the secrets behind them but I stood my ground and only gave the necessary information.

After the nightmare of the opening of the DHIs I was able to walk around the park as a nobody. I must really blend in well or nobody really thinks I was who I really am. I let my feet carry me to one of the many lands of Disney. I ended up in front of the Rivers of America and I sat down next to the large piece of petrified wood. I let my mind drift into a dream state only to be awoken by a familiar questioning voice, "So how does it work Kat?"

"By that do you mean the DHI or something else, Jacky?"

"I mean the crown, well necklace, how does it work?"

"It's triggered by thoughts and dangers."

"I'm only ten Kat, what do you mean by that?"

"Your ten?" I said giving her a look of disbelief.

"Ok nine, but still you haven't answered the question."

"I mean that if I think of Peter Pan really hard he'll come here."

"Really, could I see him please?"

"I don't think so, I think only I can see them. Do you remember when you went on the Pirates and the boat rocked for no reason?"

"Yes."

"Well that was because Jack jumped into it."

"Really! And I didn't see him!"

"Yeah, it's one of those Disney things, hey where's your mom?"

"She's buying popcorn she'll be over here in a sec, so what's the latest in the adventures of Kid Disney?"

"How about we wait until your mom gets over here so I don't have to tell the story twice."

"Fine," she said stubbornly. We waited a few minutes for her mom to get over to us, she apparently wanted a snack for the story. I turned to Jacky and said, "Have I told you the story about when Kid had to be Tinker Bell for the firework show?"

"Nope, haven't heard that one yet."

"Ok, it was the day that Kid was taken into the Office Building and into the bore of a meeting. Now you see Kid didn't want anyone to know that she was only fourteen so she stayed in her office while the others had there meeting while she talked through a phone to them," I said only to be interrupted by Jacky.

"Ok Kat, I get it, very boring meeting. Can we skip to the part where she actually is in Disneyland cause that meeting was starting to bore me."

"Fine, fast forwarding through meeting and now we are in the park. Kid headed toward Indiana Jones only to remember what happened last time she was on it."

"What happened last time she went on Indy?"

"Didn't I already tell you that story?"

"Oh yeah."

"Now can I tell you the rest of the story or are you going to interrupt every other minute?"

"I'll stay quiet."

"Ok, she turned and walked towards, Fantasyland right as she was about to get into a line she got a phone call telling her that she needed to come be Tinker Bell for that nights firework show. She went to hair and makeup and got ready to be Tinker Bell. Now as she went on the line for the finale she saw the zip line ahead of her start to break, she thought long and hard about Peter and Tinker Bell and soon the appeared to help her. Right as the line snapped Peter caught her and Tink gave her some pixie dust to enable her to fly. She made the greatest finale for the fire works and then well she changed, blended back into the crowds and went on Space Mountain. The end."

"The end?! What kind of ending is that? And who tried to kill her again?" Jacky almost yelled outraged by my bad ending.

"That's a good question, and I'll give you one guess to answer it."

"Overtakers?"

"Yep, well I've got to go Jacks it's getting late. Will you guys be here next weekend?"

"Only if Jacky finishes her project on Disneyland," her mom said.

"Well, if you need any help you got my phone number."

"Ok, by Kat!" she said as I waved and walked away. I went to the dream sweet and layed on my bed and soon fell asleep.

I was standing at the far end of Main Street. The place was empty except for the figures that surrounded the statue at the far end of the street. I got closer to the glowing figures and saw my team sitting on the ground tied up in chains while the glowing figures stood over them. I stormed to the statue and I thought of them free of there chains and they were as I thought. My friends grabbed their weapons and I motioned them to lower their guard. I walked up to who looked to be the leader of these idiots. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked out raged by these newbies.

"Well, these characters were looking for the Overtakers and a 'kid',"Finn said.

"They are out to destroy the Overtakers Finn, and I bet you don't even know who kid is," I said still outraged by this idiot's mistake.

"In my opinion they are trying to deliver this kid to the Overtakers," he said and turned to see my team free of there chains standing behind me now. The DHIs were astonished all in awe as they saw us.

"I knew it you are in cahoots with Maleficent and you are out to destroy us!"

"Umm, Finn if she wanted to destroy us she wouldn't have helped created us," Willa said in the back.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Willa's right," I stuck my hand out to shake, "The name's Kid, and this," I motioned to my team, "is my team to help me stop the Overtakers."

"Well no need. You see we've done this kind of thing before and we don't need help from a bunch of characters."

"Woah, hold on cowboy, this ain't my first rodeo either. I live in So Cal and know the park while you come from Florida and know nothing about Disneyland. And walking around here for one day isn't knowing the park by heart. Also having people who are around the Overtakers everyday can help you a lot, besides they start to grow on you after a while," I said while wrapping my arms around my team.

"We don't need your help Kid, we need to find the Overtakers," he said sourly.

"Fine then, but if you want to find the Overtakers then go look without our help!" I said turning and running towards Fantasyland. Mulan was the first one to catch up to me and asked, "Why are we going through Fantasyland?"

"Because I'm leading the DHIs in the wrong direction, so they wont get hurt," I said while jumping over a fence and pulling a branch out of my way. "Well come on we don't have all night guys," they followed my lead and went into the thick trees. I looked to make sure the coast was clear and dropped the branches behind me. We past story book land and the round up center and hiked through the leaves.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as we trampled through the brush as silently as we could.

"To an old ride," I said looking for the lake and the tunnel.

"What does it look like?" asked Peter.

"It's an old mine cart, it was here before the Big Thunder Railway," I said while hacking through more of the wildlife.

"Hold on I'll go look above a bit to see if I can see it," he flew above us for a minute and came back down to report that we needed to head a bit to the right.

"Where does this lead to anyways?" Jack asked.

"To the leader of the Overtaker Club that's not made for you and me," I said in a sing son voice as we headed through the tunnel and followed it around the island to the Indian encampment. I asked to borrow one of the canoes and told everyone to get in. I put on the sorcerer's hat and moved the water propelling us towards the dark foggy shores of the island.

"Even I don't like the looks of this lass and this is one of my attractions," Jack said.

"Well like it or not I can feel that the Overtakers are here," I said as I got off the boat and walked into the darkness. They slowly followed my lead. We wondered around the island finding nothing while the green gem on my necklace was glowing like a flashlight. Right as I was about to call off the search we heard the sound of screaming coming from the center of the island. We came to a clearing to see a group of glowing figures doing a familiar lightning dance. "So Maleficent it was you who taught the evil queen the lightning trick," I said to the sorceress. She turned around as everyone looked at me, my dress blowing in the breeze, the crown on my head and the hat on my side, and my sword raised.

"You foolish little girl, don't you know who you are dealing with the most powerful Overtaker?" she said as a blast of freezing air hit me

"No, Charanobog is the most powerful, your just his second in command!" Finn yelled while dodging a bolt.

"Well now I want know two things, one how does DHI boy knows something and who the heck turned on the AC?!" A blot came right toward me and I put my hand out absorbing the bolt in an orb of golden light and I thrust it back at Maleficent. She toppled back from the attack flying back into the bushes. Everyone looked at me in awe wondering what I just did.

"What? I practice and I might be getting the hang of this thing," I said. Then I saw Maleficent on the edge of the trees, "Till we meet again child," she said as she vanished into a green orb and was gone.

"That went well," Indy said.

"She got away," I said.

"So, at least we didn't get hurt and we got some info out of this," Mulan stated.

"She is so dead."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"She burnt my favorite pair of jeans the other night! Hey are the DHIs still here?"

"No, they left a few minutes after the evil left," Mushu said.

"Well, the park's opening in a few hours, see you real soon," and I was gone.

I woke up as the rays of light came through my window making minnie rainbows come into my room. I sat up and stared at the sight and then I remembered them. Those dang DHIs, I could have totally whipped Maleficent's butt but they had to get themselves caught up in the battle. She is so going to pay for ruining those jeans! I heard a voice coming from the other room and remembered Wayne was back for the rest of the week. He wanted those DHIs and now he is going to tell me the real truth behind that. And how could I have missed that they would come alive in the park. I got out of my bed dressed in my Mickey Mouse flannel pjs and walked into the other room to see Wayne and five other faces that I so didn't want to see.

"Finn, you need to protect her she is the one who can destroy the Overtakers," Wayne said calmly to Finn.

"Why do I need protection? I've got the best of the best at Disneyland already on my team and I could have handled Maleficent last night if these guys weren't in the way! And why are they even in here, in my appartment?" I said now being noticed.

"How do you know Wayne?" Finn asked.

"He's my guardian, and may I ask how you know him."

"Kids! Just calm down and I'll explain everything to you," said Wayne

"I want everything Wayne, not bits and pieces of the truth the whole thing," I said.

"Ok. The reason I wanted the DHIs here was to help you, you need more help then just a few ride characters and an eight year old girl. They have dealt with the Overtakers before and they have experience you don't. You need them Katherine."

"I need their knowledge, but me and my team can handle just about anything, and Jacky is nine. Also I have the crown which saved their sorry buts last night!"

"We could have gotten out of that on our own!" Finn said.

"Yeah right. I've been in that same position and I still have the lightning scar to prove it."

"Finn, Katherine, give it a rest and let me talk," Wayne said and me and Finn gave each other a death glare.

"Finn, you remember the stone cutter's quill right? Well, with it in her hand she can stop the Overtakers. She has three objects that can stop them two of them already in her possession and I have the pen so she can stop them you two just need to work together to stop them," Wayne said.

"I already offered that to him, after he chained my friends to the sidewalk, and he rejected my help. I don't think it will work so let me do this my way."

"Hold on we chained them together and not to the ground,"

"So, you still chained them thinking they were working for the Overtakers? Seriously, you don't have to be a genius to figure out that Peter, Indy, Simba, and Mulan are good guys; Jack is the one you should worry about."

"Do you want to get the information that each of you has to give so you can get the Overtakers stopped?" Wayne added.

"Yes," Finn and I said in unison. I thought of my team and sat down on the ground motioning for the others to have the couch. My team was soon next to me and looked at me as I motioned Finn and the others to tell their info.

"We were created to stop the Overtakers human but able to come alive in the park at night like everything else. The Overtakers are only in existence by belief so just like the good the evil is believed in by thousands and feared by it giving the Overtakers their power. The Overtakers want to take over the parks and then the world and are willing to trap everyone in their grasps to do that. They want the pen and have been to many other parks but we were able to stop them there. They take advantage of us when we go into SBS, or Sleeping Beauty syndrom. Charanobog is the head of operations while Maleficent does all the dirty work. They have others like Hook and stuff but they will take any opportunity. They also have the animatronic pirates working for them so I definitely wouldn't trust Jack he's probably a double agent. " Jack was starting to move right towards Finn trying to punch him while Indy and Peter held him back.

"Indy, Peter, if Jack wants to punch Finn then let him he just said he wasn't trustworthy. Now if he said that about you two would you want to punch him? And I want to see what will happen when he socks him one if it will actually hurt, he's just a normal guy right now and cant see you so lets experiment," I said with a devious tone in my voice, while Finn was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Who said they could come here?" Finn said.

"If your team can be here, then my can too. They need to know this just as much as I do. And if I were you I would apologize to him he doesn't take to kindly to be insulted and also to you it's Captain Jack Sparrow, only friends who insult him jokingly can call him Jack, comprende?"

"Fine, sorry Captain Sparrow, now they also use the rides as weapons like the astroblasters, those things burn. They also might be using Amanda or Jez again but I don't know," Finn said.

"And they are.."

"They are friends that can help us against the dark power but can also be used by them."

"So is Amanda your girlfriend or Jez and are they still in Florida because we need to get them somewhere safe. If they have power maybe they can help me with mine, even though I can make orbs to collect the negative energy I'm not good at just plowing them down with the crown."

"Amanda is the one I like but she is just a good friend Maybeck might have a thing with Jez but that's his thing. I just want them out of the Overtakers hands so they don't get hurt on account of me."

"Kat, you can make them vanish and you can find us isn't that kinda useful?" Peter said.

"That's right Peter. I can locate you guys and anything in the park. I can also make characters come and go to their rightful place which is where you guys will be in a little over an hour."

"And that is useful how?"

"Hold on," I said. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, "What do they look like?" I said taking in a deep breath and sitting with my legs crossed focusing my mind on the park.

"Amanda has brown hair and brown eyes I think, while Jez has black hair and green eyes, Jez has been used before so she might be the one they took." I focused on the park and all inside looking for the two girls. I looked and searched for them not finding anything in the normal places and then everything got dark and there was stones, then there was about fifteen faces staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You started floating and you were turning towards different parts of the park saying no, you started glowing and then you said where am I and then dropped like you had no happy thoughts and were out for a good three minutes or so," I heard Peter ramble while Finn was saying something along the same lines.

"Were was I facing before I dropped?" I said suddenly.

"You were facing that way," Philby said. I ran towards the window and stared at Tom Sawyers Island. They were in there. The Overtakers had them both, this was not going to be an easy rescue mission. I had no clue where they were and the Overtakers are guarding that spot so I cant find them or it. I guess that I might be able to get something on where they are but I doubt it I needed Walt. I ran to my room and threw on my clothes while I ran a brush through my hair and got some shoes on. I sent the guys back to their ride and as I came out of my room with a notebook and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Finn said, while Wayne stared at me with a uncanny glance of pleasure; like I had finally figured out something.

"I'm going to see Walt, he knows more about Disneyland then all of us and he is the only one who knows more about the Overtakers then us," I said while stuffing my notebook in my backpack and grabbing a jacket.

"But he's been dead for like forty years!" Charlene said.

"The day I got the crown I meet Walt, if the crown can do it once it can do it again," I said while making a dash for the door. I ran to the statue with twenty minutes till opening. I got there and stood in front of Walt and Mickey. _Take me to Walt Disney. I need to talk to him, this is a matter of life or death. Take me to Walter E. Disney when he is still alive and has made the crown for me please. This is information for the fate of Disney. I need his guidance, take me to Walt Disney. _I thought. Right as I felt my body being pulled away from this time I heard Finn say, "Katherine they are farilies tell him that it will help your case!" I felt my feet being pulled of the ground as I spun through the colors of the past and future carrying me with the power that Walt had given me.

**A.N.~ How's that for a cliff hanger? If you have no idea who the DHIs or Amanda and Jez are pick up Kingdom Keepers 1. Also if you have read that book and I spelt one of the names wrong tell me. As always review and tell me what you want to see. **

**Be careful what you believe**

**Barbie =D**


	12. Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: Well even though it's a new year I still own nothing but my Characters so don't touch them unless you ask!**

_Chapter 12: Meet and Greet_

The colors stopped spinning as I landed in an office. I looked around to see a miniature Disneyland and a a few Mickey objects, I observed the setting of Walt's office as I heard footsteps coming towards the closed door. I hid under a big desk with Disneyland on top hopping not to be seen by anyone but Walt. This was were it all came down to, I was probably wearing strange clothing from the future so if I was spotted I was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Three men walked in the door and closed it after they entered, two of which I already knew of and the third seem very familiar. They all took a seat in front of the desk and soon started talking. "Roy, you know have know Wayne for a long time," Walt started. It was Wayne who was the third man. He seemed so young with his brown hair and sparkling eyes that seemed to know a lot even though he couldn't be over forty.

"Yes, he's been your friend for more than five years," Roy responded.

"Well, I want Wayne to be the advisor of my will when I'm not around any more."

"I can see why. He's doing a great job over at the new park and I'm glad that he is the one you picked."

"Roy, I want you to take things over for me when I'm not around. I know you will do a good job at it and you could keep the Disney dream alive."

"That's fine with me Walt and I'm glad you picked me," Roy looked down at his watch and continued, "Golly, I'm late. Sorry to leave so soon but I'm needed over in animation at the moment, I'll be back as soon as I can," he said as he rushed out the door and into the hallway in the direction of animation. Walt looked to Wayne and then said, "You can come out now Katherine." I crawled out from under the desk and stood up. Wayne looked at me in awe and I looked back taking in how young he was.

"Walt, I need some info on a few things. We have a big problem at the park or at least that's what I'm told. We have to girls that are MIA and are apparently failies, I would like to know what they are too. Also I need to know about any secret tunnels on Tom Sawyer's Island," I said in a rush not wanting to waste any time that I could be searching for the girls.

Wayne, I would like you to meet Katherine Isabella Disney. She is the holder of the crown that I had mentioned earlier," Walt introduced me basically ignoring what I had just said like it wasn't important.

"Nice to meet you Miss Disney," Wayne said.

"It's Katherine, Kat, or Kid please and it's great to see you so young. Walt please I really need this information on the park the way Wayne and the DHIs talked about it sounded like a matter of life or death."

"Katherine, you have the power of time traveling you can take all the time you want, so calm down. Now as I was saying before Wayne, Katherine is the holder of the Crown of Balance. She has many powers and if I'm right she may know how to use a few of them," he said looking from Wayne to me basically saying to do a demo of my powers.

"Fine," I said while I concentrated on the good in the room making a gold orb appear. I made it float around the room in the pattern of Tinker Bell's flight. I giggled at the resemblance and the light came back and landed in my hand as the tiny fairy looked up at me. "Hello Tink," I said to the little fairy and I thought of her back in her rightful place where she belonged in this time. The awe struck face of Wayne looked at me.

"You made Tinker Bell appear?" he asked in awe.

"Actually, I made a globe of good energy and then it kind of reminded me of Tinker Bell so I thought about her and she appeared. It's hard sometimes to focus on one thing but I usually get it right when I need to," I said while Walt looked at me with a happy and proud smile.

"So how does it work?" Wayne asked.

"That is a question I get a lot. I know it works on thoughts but sometimes an adrenaline rush gives me a new power, but only when I need help. By the way, Walt how do you work this thing?," I said while pulling out the sorcerer's hat. He looked at me with pure joy and then said, "Do you have the book?"

"No, but it works with out the book, or at least it did for me."

"When did you find it?"

"When I was battling Maleficent I found it. I think I found it because I didn't think of using the crown and well this just worked a whole lot better then the crown at that time."

"Hmm. Well you should ask Mickey about that one but the farilies they are being s that are half human and half fairy. Their powers are great and can include anything from predicting the future to levitation. Now if I'm right Tom Sawyers Island isn't on that model yet but so you'll have to go to the archives for that. Now you say that there are two farilies in the park and th Overtakers have them both, possibly," Walt said.

"Yes, and the Overtakers are protecting them so I cant see anything of where they may be in the park. I was trying to locate them when I suddenly blacked out and well found nothing. I could feel the Overtakers presence near them and I think this is just a sign that they are getting even more powerful. And Walt I have this feeling that I'm going to have to stop them on my own." I said.

"Yes Katherine, you are meant to stop the Overtaker. You are getting help from others though?" Walt answered.

"Yeah, I have Peter, Indy, Jack, Simba, Ariel, Mulan, Mushu, and Tink. Most of those characters aren't created yet but they will be in a few decades."

"Your from the future?" Wayne exclaimed.

"Yeah, the Overtakers go to Walt Disney World first before they come here so I would suggest going and getting that apartment over city hall ready for you stay," I said already knowing that was where he was going to go anyways.

"It seems like you know me already," Wayne said.

"Believe me you have no clue, but them again you're always so cryptic, it gets really annoying."

"Well you know Katherine, I would love for you to stay here and tell us all about your progress with the Overtakers and my company but Roy is suppose to be back soon and we don't want anymore people seeing you when your dressed for Tomorrowland, and I think you have a couple of farilies to look for anyway. Katherine be careful with Disney and remember it all started with a mouse. Also finish what you started Kid, Disney needs you more then ever," Walt said almost sad to say the words.

"Don't worry Walt, I'll be fine, I've got Wayne and Disney on my side. Plus fire and lightning don't hurt that much," I said hugging my grandfather goodbye.

"Good luck," he said as I summoned the swirling vortex of colors to take me back home. I felt the rush as I thought of the second I left Disheyland and when I saw the colors had stopped I was standing in front of the partners just like I was before I left. The DHIs ran up to me wit puzzled expressions across their faces and before they could say anything I said, "I need to get to the archives now, go search the park for them."

I left them staing at me with eyes as wide as plates as I went to the office building to find the plans for Tom Sawyer's Island. I spent hours in there searching for the blueprints only to find that they were missing, torn out of where they were suppose to be. I groaned and walked back to the park. Dang why couldn't the one thing I need right now just be where it was suppose to be? I walked through the park seeing the hologram DHIs it was kinda creepy to see the real thing and then the fake ones. I got on the first raft I could to the island. As the raft started crossing the river I saw a mass of red hair coming towards the raft. I faked a lost contact and looked to Ariel as she swam towards me. "Ariel what's going on," I mumbled knowing it had to be something big if she had to come to me during park hours.

"It's Ursula, she is going to try to kidnap you while your trying to save those girls. There going to try to kill you!" she said worried.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, but if I don't come out don't send anyone in after me. No one else is going to get captured because of my decisions and if all else fails you guys can take out the Overtakers," I mumbled while 'looking' for my fake contact.

"Be careful Kid," she said.

"I always try to," I mumbled before I 'found' and put in my imaginary contact.

I walked onto the island. I pushed on boulders and looked for secret entrances that went down to where they had hidden the girls. I finally pushed on a rock and it opened to reveal a long downward ladder into the dark. I pulled back the rock after climbing in unnoticed and climbed down the ladder. I made an orb of light so I could see a bit as I went down the ladder that seemed to go to the very center of the earth. I took the last rung of the ladder I landed in the ankle deep dark water. The cold came from me from every angle while my necklace glowed green. I dimmed my orb and thought of my sword in my hand. The echo of my foot steps vibrated of the sewer like passage way when I suddenly came to a cage with what I thought to be the forms of two girls. "Jez, Amanda, is that you?" I asked into the gloom. I got closer to the cage and saw the two girls sitting there staring at me like I was a piece of meat in a cage full of hungry hyenas. Their eyes glowed red and then I knew that they were under the control of the Overtakers.

They looked to each other and then to me. I started to rise off the solid ground and out of the water. I focused on them closing my eyes and letting my power take over. _"Let the contro be taken off them, let them have there will back. __**Let the Farilies be FREE," **_I thought. I opened my eyes and saw the glow from their eyes disappear and I was lowered to the ground. I heard footsteps and something that sounded like tentacles as I saw the horror struck faces of the girls. _"Let them get to the sweet,"_ was my last thought as I saw the girls vanish from there cage and the dark figures surround me.

**A.N. Happy New Year! Sorry for the short chap but it will have to do for now. I've had a major writers block and well you know how that is. I'll update when I can and as always review please even if you think this is horrible tell me so I can fix it, but I really do like to hear the good stuff to. Thanks for reading!**

Barbie =D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Disney or The Kingdom Keepers series so yeah, no legal trouble intended.**

**AN: Daydreamer, I told you to wait for the Space Mountain thing and now it's in the story, sorry it took so long I had to just place this scene perfectly. So you're welcome and thank you to all that review I really do put your stuff in here it might just take awhile.**

_Chapter 13: Just My Luck_

I woke up in a metal cage surrounded by the black abyss of the galaxy. I shouldn't have underestimated Ursual, Ariel had warned me but didn't listen and now I was stuck in a cage in the middle of Space Mountain. I focused on escape and all that would happen is getting ricochet to the back of the cage by my powers. So problem number one; I'm stuck in a cage that my powers can't get me out of, problem number dos; I told my team to not come and find me, problema numero tres; I'm in the middle of space and I can't use my powers to fight the Overtaker who is on babysitting duty. Lucky me. I rattled the bars hoping that by some miracle that they might fall off, but the only thing that happened was the bars clanked against the big metal lock. Then I heard the annoying evil laugh of a villain. Seriously its getting old people at least Maleficent made you feel like a idiot when she did it, this guy was just doing it for the lame evil effect. As the person came through the darkness I made out the distinct shape of a turban and the long gold staff of Jafar. "Hello Princess," he said with a sneer. There was enough light radiating from his staff so I could see him.

"Hi Jafar," I said in a board tone.

"Do you like the cage we designed for you? You see it is impervious to you magic, that is if you have any."

"So what? You got me in a cage, big whop-de-do-da-day there, most four year olds can get some one in a cage. And see Jafar, I'm just one of many who are trying to stop the Overtakers and seriously aren't you guys trying to stop Disney? By taking me out of the picture really wont stop anything."

"We are you foolish child! Don't you see you are Disney, its power radiates from you and makes this place thrive," Jafar said rambling on how I was such an asset to the Disney characters and how I make them so much more alive. As he was still flapping his gab I saw a glowing figure coming down the track.

"So let me get this straight. With out me Disneyland's belief would kinda die and thus all the characters would have to go back to nothing because without me you guys couldn't be the Overtakers you would just be stuck in your rides all the time? And just another question to put out there Jafar, why did they put you on babysitting duty? Are you not good enough to be a true Overtaker, just there lowly guard dog?" I said as the glowing figure of Finn started to get closer and suddenly punch Jafar in the back of the head. Really, are all guys this stupid or is it only the ones that are trying to save me? Jafar took another blow from Finn and then whipped out his staff.

"Foolish boy!" Jafar exclaimed as he raised his staff and hit Finn with it. The battle continued on with blows and hits as I watched by the idiocy of the two. I thought about my situation some more; Jafar had said that the cage was impervious to me getting out or working my magic in the cage, by that does he just mean in the cage but I could conjure up things to work outside of the cage.

"Finn, earthquake drill!" I screamed as he went in to duck and cover position. I thought of the staff blowing up with an explosion big enough to blow up the cage and knock out Jafar. The rattling sound of the explosion sounded and I went into the same position Finn was in. When I thought the damage was done I looked up to see that my cage was now cut in half and the top was somewhere hurtling through space while Jafar was unconscious on one of the many tracks for the coaster. I stood up and got out of the thing that used to be my cage and walked over to Finn who was still curled up in a ball.

"You know that the explosions over, right?" I asked Finn.

"How did you get out of the cage? And how did his staff explode?"

"Well, they magic proofed my cage from me escaping it with a simple attempt but they didn't think about letting me use magic to make his staff to explode, thus blosing off the top of my cage."

"So let me get this straight, you made his staff explode with enough force to blow the top off that magic proof cage but not killing me who was less than two feet away?"

"Yeah that about sums it up," I said while jumping from track to track with the effect of the weightlessness made me propel myself.

"So how did you do it with out killing me?"

"I kinda just thought of you alive when all was over and done with?" I said while Finn was trying to keep up with me.

"So I guess we're working together now?"

"We have to. I need more help then I thought and you guys know stuff I don't know, we can cover twice as much ground with more people," I said while Finn was trying to keep up as I soared through the stars.

"We have to tell our teams and, dang it! I forgot my DSI!"

"You guys communicate with DSIs?"

"Yeah its kinda like using a cell phone."

"Don't worry my way works so much faster and I can tell everyone at once."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on to me real quick and don't let go," I said while reaching out for his wrist.

"What do you mean, what are you doing, what's-"

"Hold on," I said as I thought of us in front of the statue. We landed in front of the statue and soon everyone was with us. There were questions of how did we get here and what happened from the DHIs and the farilies, but my team look at me with a smile and some with frowns.

"So, we're teaming up with the DHIs?" Indy asked.

"Yep," I said poping my lips at the p.

"Why," Peter asked.

"We can cover twice as much ground they have info and we're fighting the same thing so it only makes sense."

"So you take, Adventureland, New Orleans Square, Frontierland, Critter Country, and half of Fantasyland, and we'll take the rest. That good?" Finn asked.

"Done, come on guys lets go!" We split up and did the rounds only to find nothing of interest. And that was it we were now one big team on a mission; stop the Overtakers at all costs.

**A.N. Sorry its short but it was all I could think of. I have finals next week so stressed well have a great day and thank you again for reading. Also review, tell me what you want to see, and tell me how I'm doing; just be honest.**

**Barbie =D**


	14. It All Started With a Mouse

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my own creations and Disney and Pearson own the rest, so sad.**_

**A.N. Finals, Basketball, and many other activities has limited my computer time so I can work on the weekends. Sorry it took so long and here's the next chap.**

_Chapter 14: It all Started with a Mouse_

"_I only hope we never lose sight of one thing- that it all started by a mouse."_

_- Walt Disney_

It had been two weeks since me and the DHIs teamed up, and so far nothing had really happened. It was another day in the board room, and as I listened to them talk about how well the shows were going for the Halloween and how Christmas was probably going to be a big success. Wait it was Halloween already? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't realize this before. The Disney Characters worked on belief, the day after Halloween the Overtakers would be at their high! Halloween is the holiday where you believe in the evil and believe in all the Disney villains and think little on the Heros. They were going to do the big take over in less than a week. This was not good, I needed to talk with Wayne. "Excuse me but what is the highest selling coustume this year?"

"Actually this year it's a record high for Maleficent and Chernabog, beating out all our previous villain sales and this years sales on princess costumes. And the most surprising is kids, adults, and teens are buying them and we only put them out on the market this year," our sales accountant reported. That was wonderful, just wonderful. They beat out the princess costume that sales out almost every year at those costume store yet the belief goes to the villains.

"Can you continue the meeting on with out me, I have an issue that needs attending to?" they shook their heads and I left the room going to my office. I sat down and called up Wayne.

"Hello?" Wayne asked.

"Hey Wayne, do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

"Bad."

"Ok, um. Let's see, the Overtakers are going to try to take over Disneyland the day after Halloween. Good news I figured it out with five days to go!"

"Katherine are you sure about this?"

"What other day would they do it Wayne? They have all the belief from Halloween with the villain sales being at an ultimate high, and they have more than enough power to try to stop us."

"Well your going to need help Kid, more than you already have."

"I know tonight I'm going to Toon Town."

"Took you this long to figure out that you needed Mickey by your side? Walt has only given you the clue about five times that I know of."

"And that would be?"

"Kid, the crowns in the shape of a Mickey head. To get the crown wasn't the code the Mickey Mouse March? I saw Walt tell you that it all began with a mouse at least two times. And he didn't put Mickeys all over the park for no purpose Kid."

"Ok, I get. Remember Wayne, I don't always see the obvious until it smacks me in the face!"

"I know, that's why it took you so long to figure out their plan," Wayne said.

"No need to rub it in, can you do me a favor though?"

"Yes."

"One, can you please get me a corn dog. Two can you call Finn and tell him he's in charge tonight every one takes the usual routes but I'm covering Toon Town solo. Also if I hear that he was being a dictator he's getting one to the jaw," I said thinking over my trip to see Mickey.

"That's more than one favor, but I'll do it. So I'll see you back here in about an hour?"

"Yeah, I need to call Jacky too."

"Why?"

"She said her friends and her wanted some tickets to the park for trick or treating and some good costumes and I got some for her. Got to go Wayne see you when I get back."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Your kidding me right? You want me to be you for Halloween?" Jacky asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and you'll get the tics for Disneyland's trick-or-treat party and the day after for Disneyland."

"So you want me to dress up as a kid in a suit with a Mickey on it?" she said over the phone.

"No, I want you to dress up as me as KID."

"You mean Princess Kid with the dress and the necklace and the hat?"

"Yes, and your friends how many of them?"

"Six, there's four guys and two girls."

"Good they have tics also. The guys can be either Jack, Indy, Peter and Simba and the girls can be either Mulan or Ariel."

"You're making us the team!!" she squealed in delight.

"Yeah, you see OT are planing their big crash on D-land November first and I need my best friend out there cheering me on with her fan club she's created."

"Do we get to keep the costumes?"

"No duh, and they will be one of a kind on me, I just need you to believe in us," I said making my best friend know that I needed her big time for what I was planning to do.

"So you're going to have me witness your best story ever!"

"If you think so," I said casually.

"OMG! Kat you are the bestest friend the planet!" she cheer no doubt jumping up and down in circles.

"Just cheek everything over with your mom and friends and make sure every things ok and e-mail me when you guys can come to get your costumes fitted and stuff,"

"Ok, by the way did I mention you rock!"

"Maybe, once or twice. And can you yell it any louder I don't think the people living on Pluto can hear you?" I said sarcastically.

"People actually live on Mickey's dog?" she asked.

"The planet that is now a moon Jacks?"

"I knew that. See you later."

"Bye," I said as I hung up. I needed all the help I could get and Jacky had the most faith in me so that was where I was going to get my help from. I walked out of the office and back to Disneyland. I walked into my new temporary residence which was the apartment above Disneyland Firehouse 105. Gawrsh. I'm going to have to see the big cheese in less than three hours. Wayne was probably getting a corn dog for me so I got on the carpet and started searching for the hundreds of hidden Mickeys that were in its design. It was going to be a long night tonight and I had to speak to Mickey, if there was anyone in the park who probably has more power than any of the Overtakers it was him. Man I was in for a boat load of work and now I have to figure out how to get Mickey to help me. It almost feels like I'm asking a big brother for him to help me cheat. As I found yet another Mickey in the carpet Wayne walked in with a corndog in his hand. I took my dinner from his hands with a thank you I walked to my room while eating and looking out of my window at the crowd below. It was annoying in a way to see them all down there and know that they didn't know how far their belief went here, how they could be giving the Overtakers more powers then they knew. As those thoughts left my head I finished my corndog and started getting ready for bed. I soon was in bed and was drifting off into the realm of Disney.

* * *

I was in front of the statue, like always, as I looked to Walt and Mickey. "Toon Town here I come," I said as I walked over the castle drawbridge trough Fantasyland and on to Toon Town.

I walked through the big green gates of Toon Town seeing the sights and sounds of Toon Town. I walked through the town until I got to Mickey's house. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds and then rung the door bell there was no answer so I turned the doorknob to find that the door was open. I walked in and took a look around, everything was still the same as it was in the day time.

"Hello? Mickey are you home? Mickey Mouse are ya in here?" I yelled. Suddenly I heard someone coming down the stairs and when I looked up I was knocked to the floor by a yellow dog. He licked my face until I was covered in slobber.

"Pluto, knock it off boy. Pluto, come on," I said to him as I tried to get him off me. As he got off me I looked at him, "So boy do you know where Mickey is?" he shook his indicating he didn't know. "Do you think you can sniff out his trail?" he shook his head saying yes. "Okay boy lead the way," I said while Pluto started through Mickey's house.

We went through the house passing the self playing piano and into the garden. Pluto started barking as we got to the carrot patch. "Pluto you can catch the gopher later we need to find Mickey," he backed away growling at the gopher and we went into the movie barn. I was surrounded by props of Disney past and present. Pluto was sniffing everything in sight and then sitting in front of a large mirror. "Good boy Pluto," I said while rubbing his head. I knew this mirror well and I cant believe I didn't think about this before. As a child I sat in front of this mirror talking to Mickey I guess my fantasies were actually reality. I stepped up to the mirror and said, "Hello Mickey." In the mirror nothing showed up, what was going on. I took a deep breath and rummaged through my backpack until I found the sorcerer's hat I put it on and then said, "Show me Mickey Mouse." A figure appeared in the mirror, he was wearing a hat like mine and a red robe. The image started coming out of the mirror. Mickey appeared in front of me and looked me over, "Hot dog. I never thought that it would be you to come here and find me," he said.

"So I take it you remember me then," I said.

"Golly, how could I? You used to sit in this house for hours it took at least four of the chaperones to get you out of here! It took all of me not to talk back to you from that mirror," he said.

"Yeah this was my favorite place in Disneyland when I came here with the orphanage."

"So your Kid."

"Yes."

"Can I see the crown?"

"Sure," I said as I took off the sorcerers hat and thought of the crown transforming into its rightful form.

"Golly."

"Yeah and to think Walt trusted me with it s power. Speaking of I'm kinda not here for a chat. I need help, the Overtakers have set a date to destroy Disney and I can't stop it alone. Walt said that it all started with a mouse but I think a mouse is what's going to help end the destruction on Disney."

"Walt told me it would come down to this one day and a girl would come to me for help to stop evil in Disneyland, I just never thought that it would come now."

"I know, we were chosen for a mission by Walt and we can't let him down. It's up to us to stop them."

"You have a plan?"

"I do, and they plan to stop both of us at the same time."

"You mean, Fantasmic."

"Yes, the people in the crowd will help with the belief in us and we'll work as a team to stop them along with the others who are already in with me."

"When are they doing it."

"November first."

"I'll see you then."

"Thank you Mickey, see ya real soon"

"So long, and keep in touch with Walt you're the only real connection we have to him now."

I left Toon Town and walked back to the statue. I closed my eyes and focused on Disneyland listening to Disneyland and feeling every movement in the whole park. _Role call,_ I thought out into the minds of my team.

_This is Philby reporting for myself, Willa, and Charlene all's clear in Tomorrowland_.

_Peter calling in for me and Tink, skys ar e all good tonight great night for flying Kat._

_This is Indiana Jones saying Jack and I have found nothing in Adventureland._

_Ariel saying that the waters are all normal, have you seen Eric in a while._

_Mulan reporting for Simba, Mushu, and myself,_ _everything is normal in New Orleans Square and Critter Countrey._

_Finn, Reporting in for me and the farilies, all's good in Fantasyland._

_Kid saying Main Street and Toon Town was clear. Time to wrap things up for tonight we have a long week ahead of us. See you tomorrow guys._

**A.N. So the end is coming and I was going to put a few Princess and the Frog chars in this chap but they didn't appear in the park until Nov. 6****th**** so I was out of luck, sorry Popular. Well until next time and I think I know how this is going to end, but you guys can still give me your char and ride suggestions, and If you are able to go on youtube please watch Fantasmic at Disneyland, it will help you a lot in the chapters to come. Thanks again for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Barbie =D **


	15. Tick Toc Just Like a Croc

**AN- Sorry this took forever. I've been busy and had writers block. Hope you like the chap.**

**Disclaimer: Me still own nada, so sad. Disney and Pearson still owns the rest and KK3 comes out in a few weeks yay!**

Chapter 15: Tick Tock Just like a Croc

It was a chilly day as I pulled my jacket closer around my body. Three days had passed and there's only one more day until Halloween and one day for the attack. I ate my corndog while I let this sink in. Yesterday the DHIs arrived here in Disneyland and I told them my plan. It ended up in a lot of saying you're crazy, are you really going to sacrifice yourself, and what the heck are you thinking. I know I can do this though. I've been practicing I can now control my power and have managed to keep things afloat here. My team knows the plan and hopefully everything will be alright at least for now. They all know I am willing to give my life it means it will stop the Overtakers but that is just it. You see this wonderful plan of mine involved me risking my life. I was going to stop them in Fantasmic, to make the show look like it was some rare special. This was going to be harder than anyone thought because there was no guarantee that I would come out alive. I had to ld the Fantasmic workers the additions to the show and Ariel would hopefully be ok while she watched the waters where I would be fighting.

I finished my corndog and threw the trash away as I walked towards the trams. I was meeting Jacky and her friends for a final check on there costumes and get them up to speed on my adventures. Jacky's friends were all nine, the same age she was going to be on January 2. I arrived at the trams and looked at my Mickey watch to see that it was five to four our designated time. I closed my eyes and focused on the energy of Disney when suddenly I got the wind knocked out of me by a hug. "Jacky can't breathe," I struggled to say.

"Sorry Kat, I just can't wait to see my costume," she squealed in delight.

"Jeez Jacky, let the girl breathe," a dirty blonde said.

"She'll be fine, Al-I. Oh, Kat let me introduce me amigos," Jacky said as she started pointing to each of the six kids who surrounded us. "These guys are Phil, Andy, Sam, Victor, his twin Victoria and Allison." Phil had black hair and honey colored eyes that looked like he was about to something crazy at any given moment. Andy was tall and slender with light brown hair and blue green eyes that watched every move you made. Sam was dark skinned with black curly hair and a face that always seemed to be smiling. While Victor had red brown hair along with brown green eyes and Victoria had red hair with sparkling blue eyes, each of the twins could of pulled of Peter or Ariel look alikes but not quite. While Allison had wavy dirty blonde hair that most girls would envy her eyes were green but had specks of gold that caught the light when she smiled, you could tell she was smart but also funny. All the kids could probably pull a character costume together with there looks I wouldn't be surprised if they would be working for me as characters in a few years.

"It's nice meeting you all and you guys did check with your parents to make sure this is ok, right?" I was answered with a seven yeses. "Great to the costume warehouse!"

I lead the children through backstage Disneyland to the building that held all the costume that the cast members wear. For each of the kids I had gotten them there own personal remake of the costume that their character wears in the park, except for Mulan of course she was wearing armor. I took them to the back where my office was and pulled a rack with all the costumes toward us. "Phil here's your Jack costume, Andy here's your Indy costume, Sam here's the Simba one, Victor here's Peter's gear, Victoria here's Ariel's costume, Allison here's the Mulan costume, and Jacky this is yours." I said handing out the costumes.

"How did you know these were what we wanted?" Allison asked.

"Jacky probably gave her all the info," Andy said.

"No, I just gave her your sizes and that's it."

"I can just tell by your looks. Also I can probably tell you your favorite ride and Disneyland food. I'm kinda a pro at that," I answered.

" So who are you going as? Your obviously not going to be yourself, are you?"

"Umm. I really don't know who I'm going as but yeah."

"You don't have a costume!?" Jacky asked.

"Uhh. No."

"That's it into the huge costume room after I try on all my outfit." I got the kids into there outfits and got them their wigs and props. Everyone was looking perfect and soon I was being shoved into the costume warehouse. The costumes surrounded us as I was soon being shoved down the princess costume aisle. I was looking at the dresses while all the girls were goofing off with the costumes. Suddenly a little gold light flew past me and down the aisle I followed the light until it landed on a blue dress. I looked to Tinker Bell and she was gone. I pulled out the dress and saw that it was Aurora's blue dress, not her pink one. I held it up to me and it looked to be about my size. "Hey guys what do you think!" I called out. I heard many responses of cute and great choice. After that I got the kids out of their outfits and up to my room by the time they changed it was time to go. So I escorted them back to the tram and got them back to there parents. The day was done and I walked back to the fire house and went to bed.

* * *

I was in front of the statue looking more like pleading for help. A hand was placed on my shoulder as I thought my plan to each character. They looked at me sadly. "I don't know if I'll be here the day after tomorrow so I want to spend some time alone with you so in case I'm not here on November 2nd."

"No, you shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself Kat!" Peter said.

"But I do Peter, it's my destiny to stop the Overtakers and it's me who has to do it. It's why I have the crown."

Everyone knew what was bound to happen. Then Jack ran over to me and grabbed my wrist, "I get her first!" he yelled. Indy called 2nd, Mulan 3rd, Simba 4th , Ariel 5th , and Peter called last. I waved to the others as I went with Jack to New Orleans Square where he lead me to the Back Pearl.

"Come on Kid lets see if you can sail." I followed Jack up the side of the boat, over the railing, and up into the rigging to let the sails loose. The wind caught the sails and made them puff out and started moving us down the rive. I climbed down the rigging while checking everything was in order. As soon as I landed on the deck Jack turned and try to run me through with his sword. I pulled out my sword and blacked his attack. We fought until I had Jack trapped in a corner ready to finish him off then Jack cut a rope held on to it and flew to the top of a sail and a weight flew into the water.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Don't know, I just drank a bottle of rum though."

"You crazy pirate!"

"No, you crazy pirate!" he yelled back.

"I'm not a pirate."

"Are you now?"

"Who know," I said.

"Well kid, don't do anything that you'll regret, just go out there and do the unexpected," Jack said while returning to the deck.

"Thanks Jack. I think that is the best advice you've ever given me." I saluted him and jumped of the ship and flew back to land.

I flew towards the Temple of the Forbidden Eye and I saw Indy standing there in the shadows. "Hey stranger."

"Hello Kid."

"So, Jack took me sailing watcha gonna do with me?"

"Dodge," he said as he cracked his whip at me. I ducked and then made the whip freeze in the spot where my head had been.

"Talk about a close call," I said looking at the whip that I had frozen in place as Indy tried to pull it back. I let it unfreeze and Indy tumbled to the ground. "So you wnat to teach me how to use the whip?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a history lesson."

"Only you could be so cool and kill it with a history lesson."

"Part time teacher."

"Full time adventurer in this place."

"Funny."

"Come on Indy, I need all the weapon training I can get. Who knows what the Overtakers are going to do to me. And this may be the last chance you get to teach me how to use it."

"It's a whip Katherine, there isn't much to learn."

"Are you kidding me? You can do millions of things with that whip. I know I can only learn a fraction of them, and I know you want to teach me. Please Indy," I said while giving him a puppy dog pout.

"Fine," he grumbled.

He showed me the basics first. I was taught the right way to hold the whip and hwo to crack it. As soon as I mastered that he taught me how to retrieve objects, use it to swing over a gap to wide to jump, and to tie up a person with it. It was awesome but of corse Professor Jones came and ruined it al by telling me the history of the Overtakers. It's an interesting story I'll give yu that but it made me think of what I had to face in two days. It made me realize that my chances of getting out of this battle alive were slim but I still had to do go through with it. I waved good bye and walked to Fantasyland. As I neared the Princess Fantasy Fair I saw Mulan. As I got closer I saw her stretching out getting ready for something. "Hi Mulan," I said as I approached her.

"Hello Kid,"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to teach you some karate."

"Sweet so what are we-," I started and she lunged at me doing a high kick. I blocked it with my arm and tried to knock her feet out from under her. She saw my attack and countered my punching me in the gut. I moved out of the way waiting for her next move. We circled each other for a time each trying to get the upper hand. Finnaly I aimed high faking her for a punch but went low with my other hand and then did a round house kick knocking her to the ground. I smileed still in my fitting stance. She got up and dusted herself off.

"You are a skilled fighter Kid, you will do well tomorrow. My only advice for you is to be true to your heart. Your head may have the rational thing to do, but your heart usually leads you down the path that will keep you strong," she said as Mushu climbed up her shoulder.

"Kid, if you ever need me to burn someone to a crisp for you. You know how to get me," Mushu said.

"I'll remember that," I said to both of them. "You are both helpful in my mission to stop the Overtakers, and for that I thank you. Mulan, you're the one and only girl I would pick to have besides me in a battle against the strongest men, and Mushu don't do anything stupid that will make Mulan mad at you," I said as I then hugged Mulan and set out on my way to find Simba.

I walked onto Small World to see every child playing with each other. I sailed on waiting for Africa. When I finally arrived I saw Simba waiting for me.

"Hey Simba, so what are we going to do."

"Hacunamatata is what we are going to do."

"So we are going to have a relaxing time. I fine with that," I said as Simba lead me into a beautiful valley with a waterfall. We lounged on the banks while Simba ate a few grubs. I meet Timon and Pumba and was soon in a Hacunnamatata state. I was like this for a while when I said my good bye to Simba giving him a big hug and went down the canal.

I got off at Ariel and dove into her part of the ride. I was soon was swimming with Ariel and a couple of her sisters. Ariel lead me behind her big seashell and we swam into the waters of Atlantica. I was surrounded by hundreds of mermaids as Ariel lead me to her grotto. I decided to blend in by giving myself a tail and swimming with her. As soon as the rock closed behind us to her grotto. She turned to me and said, "Kid, are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I don't really know but I would like you to be in the waters looking out for me if you don't mind."

"I'll be there. And if I need backup Eric's in the show so I'll have him."

"Ariel, if I make it out of this alive I'm going to make sure that you get legs so you can be with Eric."

"Really Kid, you would do that for me?"

"Yeah Ariel, you're like my big sister in a way, and I'm going to get you legs."

"Thank you Kid," she said while hugging me. We talked for a while getting me some quality girl time, something I hadn't had in a long time. I soon left the grotto and swam towards the sky and got out of the Storybook Canal. I thought of myself dry and then started walking towards Peter Pan's Flight.

As soon as I got there Peter started pulling me toward the ride not even letting me get in a hello. With Tinker Bell at our side Peter took me to Neverland. He showed me Pirates Cove, Mermaid Lagoon, the Indian camp, Crocodile creek, Skullrock where the pirates treasure was hidden, and the lost boys hide out. I played with the lost boys and Peter until I completely forgot that I had to defeat the Overtakers soon. After a while Peter grabbed my wrist and flew me back to Disneyland. We flew over the park and then we landed by the statue. Tink flew into the sky setting off a display of beautiful fireworks. I smiled at Peter, he had given me a final happy moment before I had to face evil.

"So are you having fun?"

"I am Peter, thanks to you."

"It was Tink's idea to do the fireworks. She like you. Which is weird cause she hated every other girl to Neverland."

"Maybe it's because of who I am. And that I'm not trying to kiss you," I said laughing.

"I haven't heard you laugh in a while."

"Obviously, it's hard having to think of what will come in a few days."

"You've been practicing with the crown haven't you."

"I have to. Or else I'll be defenseless. There not going to come at me with a sword they are going to use the dark part of the imagination."

"You scared cause I have your back."

"And I have yours, friends till the end?" I asked.

"There is no end, just another adventure."

"Well tomorrow's another adventure," I said while getting up. "See you tomorrow Peter. We have to keep all the people safe here."

"Yeah see you tomorrow," he said giving me a hug and then flying back to his ride.

A new day was coming and I was prepared for whatever comes at me. At least I hope I am. Tomorrow was a new day and a step closer to my curtain call of destiny. It was my time to fight and I was not going to stand down. I was going to do the unexpected while staying true to my heart and my friends. It was my time to shine.

* * *

AN. Ok after this there is going to be 2 more chaps. And then the ending of this story. I have already hand written the ending for this story I just need to think of the next chapter and then I'm all good. Ideas are still welcome and Please REVIEW! I like to know what you guys think of this and I want to know how to improve so you guys press the button down there. Thanks sp much for reading this much.

Barbie =D


	16. This is Halloween Everybody Run!

**Dis**(ney)**claimer: I don't own any of the following sadly Disney, Pixar, Star Wars, Kingdom Keepers, and as I keep forgeting to write I do not own Indian Jones either. I also didn't invent any of candy mentioned. I do own Kid, Jacky, Jacky's mom and all of Jacky's friends. So don't jack anything that is mine without asking permission.**

Chapter 16: This is Halloween, Everybody ... RUN!

"Stop messing with it Kat, the hat is fine!" Jacky said as I adjusted her sorcerer hat one last time.

"Alright, I'm done. What do you think of my outfit?" I said as I twirled around in my Aurora dress.

"You look pretty. So what time are we going to meet everyone else?"

"In about ten minutes," I said as I looked at my Mickey Mouse watch.

It was Halloween and the Overtakers were planning on taking over Disneyland tomorrow, isn't that just great? I had to watch Jacky and her friends tonight though for two reasons: 1) I promised her mom and her friends' moms, 2) the Overtakers might do something to Jacky thinking she is me. They really are stupid. I also needed to be in the crowd tonight who knows what could happen. Well actually Jez does. Jez can see into the future in her dreams or nightmares, which totally rocks but is kinda creepy at the same time. What she saw were all of us running, and me fighting. So with that reassuring information it looks like I'm going to have a great Halloween. And yes I am being sarcastic.

We walked out to the front plaza in front of the floral Mickey Mouse. Soon all the kids arrived looking like my team. My team was already there waiting for my orders while the DHI's were undercover in the crowds in a costume of some sort. The parents took thousands of pictures of us and some families even wanted to get some pictures of us. We soon did the trick or treat route that also involved a very long pit stop at the candy parlor. There we ate our stomachs fill of candy apples and rocky road, along the thousands of lolly pops and sugar filled sweets that made our mouths water. After that we went on all the kids favorite rides using a few of my special fast passes. We soon had gone all over the park and had crashed on the cement benches by the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life," Victor said.

"I don't think I've ever had this much candy at one in my life," Sam moaned.

"I know, but why does fun have to have such a bad sugar crash," Victoria moaned.

"Suck it up, you wimps. We're at Disneyland, without our parents and we have Kid Disney hanging out with us giving us all the sugar we need. Speaking of do you have any more lollies?" Phil asked and was soon giving a lolly pop by Jacky.

"This is great, I'm just surprised by all the villain costumes that are here. Seriously I've been coming here my whole life on Halloween and I've only seen like a dozen princesses not counting us!" Allison stated.

"Yeah and to top it all off, the Overtakers haven't shown their faces yet. And with all the love going to them tonight I'm surprised they haven't tried to kill Kid yet," Jacky said.

"Thanks Jacky. I can totally feel the love," I said sarcastically.

"I know good luck living Kat, you might not get to see The Princess and the Frog Showboat Jubilee," Andy said.

"Thanks that made me feel so much better," I said sarcastically.

We all just sat there for a while trying to find anymore candy that was left in my bag. But what Jacky said had struck home with me, why have the Overtakers not tried to kill me. But as I thought that over I heard Phil say, "Look everyone it's Zurg and Darth Vader! I didn't know they walked around the park."

"Guys go to Small World now. Mulan, Simba follow them there."

"Why Kat what's up?" Jacky asked.

"They aren't Cast Members, they're the real deal."

"So, I want to see you in a battle," Andy said.

"You will tomorrow, I'll give you details latter just go to Small World you'll be safe there." The kids ran off with Simba and Mulan, while everyone else prepared for battle. I thought of my self in a space cadet uniform similar to the one Buzz wears except mine was a girl form of it. I stepped up to the two villains ready to take them down. I knew where the laser was so I set it on stun.

"The force is strong with this one," Vader said.

"Yeah the force to kick your butt!" I said.

"That makes no sense," he replied.

"Yeah, well take this!" I said as I pointed my laser into their eyes.

Vader pulled out his light saber and started to attack. I thought of a light saber and a blue one appeared in my hand. Awesome, new power! I counter the attack while I saw Zurg start to pull out a blaster. Oh gosh were is the off switch on him? Wait Zurg is just a toy, so he has a battery in him! I ran up to Vader, light saber held high jumped on his helmet, flipped over him and Zurg to end up a few feet behind Zurg. He didn't have time to turn around because I had already taken his battery and as I did so he vanished. Zurg down, Vader to go.

"Come and join me on the dark side child and you will be rewarded."

"Never!"

"Then you shall die."

"Join or die. Not really the club motto I would go for and it really doesn't seem to be working for you," I said sarcastically. Then Vader brought up his hand using his force powers to choke me. I grabbed my throat gasping for air as he chuckled darkly . Then I brought my hands to my hips and stopped acting like it was working. "You seriously thought thought that would work? Seriously? Cause as you can see that little trick doesn't work on me," I said saying this at point blank.

"What! How?"

"You see Vader this is Disneyland, and the force doesn't exist in Disneyland. But my magic does. So back to where you belong Vader, intergalactic jail," I said as I zapped him back to where he belonged while still remembering I had an audience.

"What? Nooooo!" he screamed as he vanished back to his rightful place. I got a round of applause from the crowd that had been watching our little battle. _Guys round up the DHIs and meet me in the apartment in ten minutes. Don't do anything unless you see the Overtakers doing evil in which you call me. Stay together and try not to get into trouble, be safe. _I thought to the group and I ran off to Small World.

* * *

When I got to the ride I found a mile long line. Dang it's not going to be easy to find them here. _Mulan, Simba. Where are you guys?_

_The children are coming trough Italy right now._

_Thanks. _I thought of myself in the same boat as the kids sitting next to Jacky and in a few seconds I was. "Guys when this is over we have to get to the apartment."

"Woah when did you get here!" Phil asked.

"What apartment?" asked Allison.

"A few seconds ago and Walt's now my apartment."

"Nice Space Cadet uniform, when did you get that?" Jacky asked.

"When I battled Zurg and Vader." That made all the kids turn around. "I'll tell you about it later, let's just finish the ride and go to the apartment."

We got off the ride and headed towards Main Street when I looked at my watch it was already 8:30.

"Hey guys we're not going to the apartment we are actually going to the front gate where your mom's are picking you up."

"No way it can't be that late already!" Jacky said.

"It can and it is, plus I can't let you guys be in the park any longer tonight. It's way to risky, I need you guys here tomorrow by twoish, so you guys can hear about the battle and you'll see the war tomorrow."

We met out in front of the World of Disney store. The kids said good bye and left the park going to their safe homes. As soon as they left the tram station I took off to the apartment.

It took me nearly ten minutes to get through the crowds until I walked into the apartment to be surrounded by the DHIs and my team. Where the heck is Wayne? I looked at the Finn and his team to see their clothes in shreds and multiple scratch marks on their skin. "Do I want to know what happened to you guys?"

"I really don't like that leopard," Maybeck said.

"Tarzan's Tree House?"

"Yes," Charlene said.

"Don't you just hate when Disney makes wild animals evil?"

"No duh! No offence Simba, but your not evil so you're cool," Finn said.

"Guys, I don't want anyone leaving this room for the rest of the night. Scratch that, two people will leave the room every 2 hours to do a patrol of the park but that's it. No one leaves. We need to stay strong for tomorrow and it's the only way. And Jez and Amanda that goes double for you. If you two leave the room your going on Small World and that is it."

"Why Small World?" asked Amanda.

"It's the happiest ride in the park. Everyone is having world peace and smiling. It the farthest thing away from evil. And if the dolls attack you all you have to do is smile and be a friend to them," I said. The rest of the night was a party. We ate mounds of junk food and taking shifts to patrol, celebrating what little time we had guaranteed left. Not much was said about tomorrow and for once I think we all got along and acted like a normal Disney family, if there is even such thing. But that is what happened and tomorrow is the day we all will have to battle for Disney. we will win even if it means that I have to loose my life.

**AN~ Well that was not the greatest or longest chapter but it is all I could think of. Now with only getting 2 reviews on the last chapter. Thank you Splish92 my loyal reviewer and Rose who is new to the story, for being the only two to review, you are loved. All the rest of you who didn't review you make me sad, I really thought that you guys hated this, don't scare me like that! So PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVIEW! If you do I will be very happy! And it will inspire me to write the next chapter a lot quicker. So if you want the big fight sooner review. **

Barbie =D


	17. Last Night was Fun, Now the Show is On

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these things: Disney, Kingdom Keepers or Indiana Jones. I do own Kid (Katherine Isabelle Disney/ Kat), Jacky, Jacky's friends, the suit dudes, and Jacky's mom.**

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed last chap you're the best.**

Chapter 17: Last night was fun. Now the real thing is on

I was on my bed staring at the ceiling when I suddenly thought of myself in Kid form I turned into kid but I wasn't asleep, cool. I started practicing my powers by popping from attraction to attraction ending up in my room in the firehouse. I made orbs of energy in kid form and as my regular self. I practiced for hours until I was changing form Princess Kid to Katherine while floating in mid air above my bed, playing chess and balls of energy were soaring around my room. I could feel the power of the park flowing through my veins. I was one with the park, the belief, and the balance. I was one with the power, I was relaxed and calm because for once I had it under control. I took a deep breath as I focused on what was to come. I would rely on controlling my powers to defeat the Overtakers to save Disney and all the people who believed in it. I was controlling my powers perfectly in balance until someone said, "Wow, that's some act."

I landed on my bed as everything I was concentrating on fell to the floor.

"What do you want Finn?" I said as I tried to focus on what I was doing again.

"How were you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"All that levitation, the orbs of light, and the quick change."

"Practicing."

"How's that going to help tonight?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow and shot a force of energy sending him flying into the door with a force that would just knock the air out of him.

"That is how it's going to help. I just need to practice focusing, that's the only hard part. Everything else, like the fighting, it's just a natural reflex. Sometimes that's how the crown works, you know on a reflex, but I cant rely on that's how it will work tonight. And tonight there can be no screw ups, everything has to work, or they'll win, which is not going to happen. That's also why I'm putting you in charge if something happens to me. You need to take out the Overtakers. If I use too much energy, I'll suck the life out of myself," I paused for a second thinking about if that happened. "Butt if that's what it comes to I'll do it to save Disney. You will have to finish them with Mickey. Use the sword of truth and go for Chernabog take him out with the sword and everything will fall down into its place. That's the last resort Finn, I know it's a lot but that's what I'm asking out of you. Mickey can handle Maeficent, so don't do anything stupid," I finished wile Finn came to sit with me on my bed while rubbing his head.

"That's a lot to ask Kat. And let's hope that's not what it comes to, but I'll finish the fight if your out. I'm only saying that cause I know you're going to finish the fight. Wayne picked us as DHIs cause Walt Disney World needed protectors, and that's what Walt wanted him to do. But you're different from all of us Kat, Walt didn't dream you up, you're not one of his dreams or creations in a sense. You're you, Walt picked you to protect Disney cause he knew you could do it. He made the crown to help you harness your power. I don't think it's the crown that has the power, it's you, you are Disney. You're the reason this place glows when your in it. You wont die tonight, cause if you did Disney would die with you. Don't say anything that I'm wrong, cause that is just my opinion. But me and the DHIs will have your back. You have my word on that. So good luck. By the way I think it's time to pick up the fan club."

"Thanks Finn. For everything. You might have been a jerk at first, but you turned out to be an ok guy," I said as I walked out of my door and to the trams.

I had told Jacky's mom last night who I really was and tonight she would probably treat me how a CEO was suppose to be treated. I waited at the trams as I saw the kids walk of followed by Jacky's mom. The kids saw me and ran over surrounding me with hugs and questions as I handed them their tickets. They already knew what they had to do tonight. Jacky's mom walked up to me and all the kids seemed to move away from us and sit by the big flower fountain .

"So you really are Kid," she whispered to me.

"In a way," I said.

"But how?"

"I'm Walt's great granddaughter."

"The stories?"

"If you believe in them then they are real, you just have to believe them to see them. Now I can't be here for much longer, I'm going to be in Fantasmic tonight and I need to start getting ready. Here's your tickets for tonight, tell the Cast Member who is working Fantasmic who you are and they will get you special setting for tonight's show. You guys have to be there cause I really need you. And if the kids ever think I need help, tell them to believe in me and the team, the DHIs too. That's how they can help. So have fun," I said to her and I gave the kids a big hug and walked away.

I practiced for tonight some more and then walked over to Tom Sawyers Island. And started to get ready for everything with my team, the DHIs, Wayne, and Mickey Mouse.

* * *

I looked at my watch, Mickey's was telling me it was ten minutes until show time. I took a deep breath. The sky was dark and the bright stars shined in the sky. I was underground now, waiting for the show to start. I heard my voice on the speakers, "Mommy, I want to be a hero and a princess in Disney."

"Maybe you will be in your imagination tonight," another voice said as the lights twinkled over the crowd. That was my cue to get ready to get on stage. Mickey was already on stage and a few seconds latter I was 'zapped' by Mickey on to the stage. Actually I had zapped my self on to the stage but no one would know that. I twirled around in my dress and crown and smiled with all my might. Mickey raised his hands like a conductor moving the water with his hands. I changed the color of the water. It wasn't an actor in a costume who was Mickey tonight, it was really Mickey. Mickey had so much belief in him that he was seen by everyone, but he decided to stay in the mirror. I could feel the the power radiating from the Overtakers so I made a force field around me and Mickey that was invisible.

"Don't waste your energy on me," Mickey said.

"Why not?"

"I'm protected by Walt. With out me none of this would exist."

"All started with a mouse," I said as Mickey made fireworks come out of his hands.

We left the stage to let the other acts come in. I heard the music for the Jungle Book scene with that crazy Orangutan, King Luis and Kaa to lead into the flower scene. Then I could here the music for the princesses, I knew Ariel was there with Eric. I then heard the music for Peter and his battle with Hook. I could feel Peter and Hook fighting and I felt Peter losing. I imagined myself on the boat. I imagined myself by his side and was there. I sword swung at my head almost cutting it off and I ducked to barely miss it. "Jeez, I come to help you and I almost get my head cut off!" I said to Peter.

"You stupid brat!" Hook yelled and boy was this the real Hook.

"Hello Codfish, there's no need for name calling," I said back to him as I met his blade. Peter was nowhere in sight as I fought Hook to the stern of the ship having him face the rail. He was standing on the railing of the boat now holing on to a rope for support. I flew up to him and pushed him over the side as he swung like Gorge of the Jungle across the stern of the boat. He held on to the rope for dear life as the crocodile snapped at him. I flew into the air and did one of Peter's crows. The crowd erupted into cheers for Peter, and as I looked down at my outfit I saw that I had become Peter. I flew back to the boat scared off the crocodile and sent Hook back to his ride trapped there for the rest of the night.

I was just about to go back stage when I saw some skeletal figures getting ready to attack Pinocchio. I popped up behind the giant puppet right in the middle of Chernabog's minions. I brought out my sword and started attacking the skeletons. I prayed that no one could see me as I fought off Pinocchio's attackers. I was in beast as I fought off the skeletons. It was hard the skeletons outnumbered me greatly and every time I killed one it seemed three took its place and not only that they kept reassembling themselves. I was mad, why couldn't these things just die! and to top it off I couldn't send them back to there attraction cause this was their attraction! "_I had enough of these guys,"_ I thought. Then I just threw to huge blasts of energy at them, blowing them all away and out of my way. Lucky for me I did that on the final beat of the music so it looked like a firework at the end.

I imagined myself backstage and I was there with Mickey. The wait was on now as the music continued on. The villains were on now doing their act until the last line. Instead of the usual 'we will destroy Micky's imagination' they said Kid.

* * *

I walked out onto the stage and the villains surrounded me and Mickey. They all joined in an evil laugh as I took out my dagger. "You foolish child, you cannot defeat all of us with just a knife," Maleficent said.

"I came here to defeat you're leader not you. And just for the record it's a _dagger_ not a knife." Chernabog stepped forward, and pure evil radiated from his existence. I was scared, terrified, even mortified of what could happen now but I had to believe I could win, or I would definitely fail.

He looked at me with his red glowing eyes and sent a blast of pure evil at me. I put up a shield to deflect the blast. The blast hit my shield and ricochet off to hit Ursula. One down, a lot more evil to go. I was soon getting attacked with spells and being blasted with anything from fire to lightning. I was losing, I knew that but I kept on fighting. The Evil Queen made it rain down lightning as I dodged and blasted them away. Chernabog blasted his evil rays at me having army's of the dead attack me. Monstro splashed waves at me making it hard to concentrate on my attackers. While Maleficent blasted fire at me.

I rolled to ground as part of my dress caught on fire. _"Please bring me something that will help me,"_ I thought and suddenly I rolled on to a big brown book. I brought up a shield as another blast of something hit it taking out two of the Overtakers. I flipped though the book trying to find what was suppose to help me, scanning each page in a hurry. _"Page please."_ I thought and the book opened up to a page that had a spell on it. I read it over in my mind trying to memorize it. I read it and I felt power surging through me like it had never done before. I started glowing my dress blowing in the wind as I walked to the rock where Mickey usually defeated Maleficent. I got out my sword and everything seemed to fade.

Through the blur of the world I heard a voice, a young and powerful voice saying the words that were in my head.

"Light and Dark battle on but balance shall remain!

With my crown and sword your powers shall be drained!

The Dark will be taken from you in this land

You shall be banished with your evil plans!

For I bring balance and that's how it will stay

For Good destroys Evil here every day.

This is a place of the child's imagination

And this is how your powers end!"

* * *

I could feel my body slipping into the darkness but I could see the light around me go from a dazzling gold, to an evil green, to a combination of the two of blue. And then there was darkness. I seemed to float in a vat of nothingness, my body like a worthless rag doll. But out of the darkness I saw someone coming towards me. He seemed to make the darkness divide as he walked on the light. He lent me a hand and pulled me up dragging me out of the dark. "Hi Walt," I said in no more of a whisper.

"You've saved Disneyland Kid, but you're not done yet. Your powers have grown but you must remember they're still out there and that and they can attack at any time. Your journey isn't over Kid. It's not time to join me yet. You have a show to finish and Disney still needs you, so go back to them," he said pulling me into a hug and releasing me as I nodded my head.

"Kid? Come on Kid, don't go now!" I heard a young voice say.

"Yeah Kat. Do you seriously want _me_ to be the leader now?" I heard another voice say.

"Katherine come on we need you, all of Disney needs you," another voice said.

My eyes fluttered open to see my friends worried faces looking at me. I sat up on my hands for support. And I got up standing almost losing my balance. "Tell me what happened latter guys, I got a show to finish." I got up and went with Mickey shooting off fireworks as many character rode on the Mark Twain dancing to the final music. The show ended soon after as the guys helped me to a bench along the dark beaten dirt path.

"What happened in the end? I can only remember a voice and colors and dark, a lot of dark," I said as I pulled my feet up onto the bench and put my arms on my knees and my head on my arms.

"That was you Kid," Jack said.

"Very funny. Now what really happened?" I said as I heard a set of eight feet run along the path to me.

"Woah Kat that was awesome! How did you do that?" Jacky asked as her friends caught up to her.

"Do what Jacky?" I asked.

"That whole spell, changing aura color, defeating the OTs without even touching them and making your eyes go all blue?" she rambled.

"I want to know how she made the lightning come out of her dagger," Victor said.

"Magic," I whispered, "I did it all with the magic of Disney." The kids soon left wanting to see the fireworks. And Wayne walked up with a corn dog, "Thought you might need this," he said.

"Thanks Wayne. So I really did all that?"

"And more," a glowing Finn said.

"Really that was all me?" I said stunned.

"The crown overwhelmed you taking over you to let you do what you had to do," Wayne said.

"What?"

"You did it Kid you saved Disneyland and that's all that matters," Peter said. Everyone congratulated me for defeating the Overtakers and I soon feel asleep on Peter's shoulder, which just seemed like the closest pillow I could find.

* * *

I woke up in my bed and groaned. Everything and anything hurt, but my head killed. I rolled over to look at my clock, it said it was five in the morning of the third of November. I had slept of almost two days. I got out of my bed to find my self in some Mickey pj's. I down the hallway and slid down the fire poll.

I walked down Main Street U.S.A. and was then lifted off my feet and flew around the park to land in front of the partners statue. My team and the DHIs were all there. I turned to around to Peter, "Thanks for the flight."

"Look who decided to live guys," Indy said.

"Funny Indy," I said as Jack ran up with something in his hand.

"I brought the rum!" he called out.

"And why might you have rum?"

"I brought it to celebrate," he said in a do duh tone.

"Celebrate what? I was only asleep for a day, I'm not dead."

"Well you just defeated the Overtakers and lived," Mulan said. I smiled and soon the party went on until about seven when the park was getting ready to open.

I went back to the fire house and did my mourning routine and went down to City Hall. I helped a customer while I asked, "Has anyone seen Wayne in the last 2 days?" I got out a file and showed the information to the customer.

"No sign of Wayne since your Sleeping Beauty days."

"Thanks guys," I said as I walked out of the door and down Main street. I sat down in front of the candy store. I looked up to see a store window name, and then it hit me. Wayne was important to Walt, he would have a window.

I started at City Hall and worked my way around reading all the names of the businesses. I finally reached one called Wood and Wonder, President Wayne Kresky. Bingo. I went up to the porch where a rocking chair sat and turned the door knob, but the door was locked. I felt around the handle and key hole hoping there would be a trick switch or something. I grumbled having only found a few squiggly lines that after a few minutes of running my fingers over them turned out to be words. I finally figured out that they said the key of balance is the key to any door that stands in your way. Great a riddle only Wayne would have a riddle to get into here. Ok, the word key is mentioned twice so it involves a key and it has to be obvious, and balance. Balance, the crown and I thought of the crown as a key. It morphed into one in my hand. I put the key into the keyhole and the door clicked open. I walked in and closed the door behind me, walked up a staircase to find a single room with a big chair over looking Main Street.

"Nineteen minutes fifty five seconds," Wayne said from the big chair.

"What?"

"That's how long it took you to find me."

"You timed me?"

"Yes."

"You sure it wasn't twenty eight seconds?"

"You defeated the Overtakers Katherine."

"Change the subject, but yes. For now any ways."

"For now?"

"The crown was meant to create and take power, not destroy. The Overtakers don't have power here for now but who knows what can happen in the future. If you think about it Wayne the Overtakers can never be stopped because the battle of good and evil never end."

"Calm down Katherine."

"What?" I said blinking my eyes.

"Your eyes are turning all blue.'

"Like they did the other night?"

"Yes. You're channeling the power of the crown, it effects your mind. You focus on the power of Disney too much. Your speaking with your voice but the crown's giving you the words. You have unlocked the crowns power and you need to practice controlling it on your own in the fire house. If you're to close to anyone you can channel their Disney or them into power and possibly take the energy out of them."

"Great so I'm on Fire House isolation/"

"First, go see Walt."

"So he can help me."

"Yes, and ask him about the future."

"Righty O," I said as I stepped into a portal to the past.

I was standing im my room of the Fire House. I opened the door and walked down the hallway hearing voices.

"Walt this is horrible! The cement isn't dry and not even half the people who were invited came!"

"I know Roy."

"You shouldn't worry so much Roy," I said making myself known. "In about a month the millionth customer will walk through the gates."

"Who are you and how did you get up here?" Roy asked.

"Kid's the name."

"Your real name," he said.

"Katherine, and that's all your getting. Did I come to o early in time is the real question."

"No, you're wearing the crown I see," Walt said.

"Yeah, speaking of, the crown has done its job for Disneyland, but I need to learn how to control it."

"Just don't focus on all the energy at once and it my help if you put some of the power into an object."

"Thanks Walt. And Roy every cloud has a silver lining, so even if his dreams sound crazy sometimes it's the crazy things that are the most amazing things."

I stepped through the portal and was back in my room in my own time. I walked out of my room and into the office and leaned on the big oak desk. I looked around the room finding many objects I could store my energy in but my eyes had found a single object that held their interest. It was a pen, a very old black fountain pen that had nothing special about it. I picked it up and read a note that was under it, _His First Pen._ I looked at it curiously and then decided this was where my energy would go. I focused on the pen and transferred some of my energy into it. I didn't feel so almighty but I still had power.

I walked to the window looking over my land. I was its protector and ruler. It was safe for mow but I knew that it wouldn't be safe forever. But I knew right then and there why Walt had chosen me for this. It was because I could make Disney thrive, I could make it better then it had been in years, yet keep the characters happy and remember they were as real as I was. That's why he chose me, Katherine Isabelle Disney to be the keeper of the Crown of Balance. I know the Overtakers are still out there waiting to strike again, and I had a feeling when they came back they were not going to go easy. I got lucky this time but who knows what can lie in the future for me.

The End...... until balance shifts

**AN: Wow. I just wrote the end. I would like to thank all of you reviewers you're the best. But a special thank you to all of you guys who I pmed and asked you to read this after I posted the first chap at midnight. Well thank you again for reading. And there might be a sequel tell me if you think I should have one.** Oh and Happy Easter!

Barbie =D


End file.
